Someday Hovering
by arielellane111
Summary: Bella is hot, confident, and only a little clumsy. She has a lot. She tries to escape her past by running away to Forks. But what happens when her past seeks and finds her? Better summary inside. All human. BxE, AxJ, RxEm. First fanfic!
1. Arrival

**Summary: Bella moves to Forks to try to escape her past. She will get a chance to start over; meet new people, have new friends, and possibly a soul mate. But what happens when her past seeks, and finds her? Will she get lucky and escape again or will she lose her life and possibly everyone's around her? All human; BxE, AxJ, RxEm. **

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**Bella is hot and confident and slightly clumsy. JSYK.**

**BPOV**

_Ugh! Finally we're landing!!_ I have been on this god-awful plane for what seems like a year, stuck between some fat old dude that consistently farted and sweated and a lady that was going through a divorce.

I had landed in Forks, Washington. Forks, WA was on the Olympic Peninsula where the sun had barely shone and the temperature was just two degrees Fahrenheit above freeze your ass off!

By the time I had actually gotten in the terminal I was sure I had sweat and tears all over me and smelled like rotten eggs and sour milk.

But apparently I didn't because no one looked at me funny or seemed to get a huge swoosh of air into their lungs as the passed me.

"Bella?!" I heard my voice being called by my all-too-not-so-sensitive father. I turned to see my dad hurrying over to me with a very excited-happy smile on. I couldn't help but smile back. I was very sad that I had to leave the hot sun behind in Phoenix.

(A/N: I think we all know why Bella is in Forks. If you don't know or don't remember, read Twilight!!!)

When I finally got to him he said,"It's good to see you again Bells." He put his arms up and hugged awkwardly. I, too, hugged back awkwardly. "Good to see you too," I said.

"I've missed you so much. The food around here stinks," he told me, wrinkling his nose in disapproval with himself. I laughed. "Later on after I'm done packing, I'll go get some food," I said still giggling. I was also shocked. This was probably the most I laughed with Charlie.

We headed out of the airport. It was about two p.m. or so. Unfortunately, Charlie picked me up in his cruiser. He told me that my car would be shipped over in a day or so. _Great!_ I thought. _I will have to ride EVERYWHERE in the police cruiser._

I had a cream colored mustang with black leathers seats and black convertible top. I loved my car and I would miss it until it got here.

We arrived at my new house. It was smaller than the one I had in Phoenix, but larger than the ones in Forks.

I walked through the door. It looked the same since the last time I was here. When you walk through the door, the stairs are about eight feet in front of you. To the right was the very large kitchen and to the left was the living room two times as big as the kitchen. [The kitchen was about the size of one master bedroom and a half of one.]

I walked up the stairs. At the top and to the left was Charlie's room. To the right was a very long hallway. I turned right.

The first door on the left was a guest room and across from that was the play room. In the play room it had a plasma screen TV on the wall.

It was huge; about three feet wide and five feet long. We had Rock Band 1 and 2, all three Guitar Hero's, and much, much more.

We had a pool table and a fridge along with a small table that had four chairs and six (hint: there are 5 Cullen's and 1 Bella. That equals six) bean bag chairs.

I continued walking down the hall. On the right, next to the game room, was my sister's room, Bree and across from that was my other sister's room, Lindsey.

They weren't really my sisters. They were my step sisters and there mom, Gabi, passed away from cancer three years ago.

Bree and Lindsay were two years older than me and were in college. I continued down the hall but it ended.

The hall way continued to the left and at the end there was a door. I took out a key and opened the door and walked in to the tiny room.

Five feet by five feet. I stood on the step stool in front of me and pulled a handle down on the ceiling. It was a stair way I walked up the stair way and through another door. This was my room.

I looked around. It was bigger than a master bedroom and bigger than the living room. The walls were painted white with black roses and vines all over.

I had a large window on every wall that looked over the front, side, and back yard. If you were to jump, you would die.

I had a large bed. It had a black comforter on it. Fluorescent pink, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple pillows and a white canopy over it. My room was fairly clean and had a lot of memories with it.

I decided to walk into my closet to unpack. My closet was as big as a master bedroom bathroom. After I was done in there, I walked to my bathroom and unpacked there also.

It took me about an hour to get everything put away. My dad's voice came over the intercom. "Bella, I rented a rental car for you. It's a blue Nissan. I hope its okay for a day or so."

I walked down stairs and decided to go grocery shopping. I said I'd be back in forty-five minutes to an hour.

It wasn't easy finding the store. But when I did I was suddenly nervous. For what reason, I don't know. As I walked up to the store I kept on getting stares from people. Especially boys.

_Fucking pigs!_ I thought to myself. I suddenly knew why I was nervous. I remembered the time I met Jacob Black at the store in Phoenix. We became a couple almost instantly.

But one night when I came home from my best friend's birthday party, he raped me. He beat me and raped me. He did stuff I never thought was possible to do. But he did. He forced me to watch him slaughter my friends and parents...

I shook off the terrible memory. Fighting back tears, I walked into the store.

I was currently looking for the eggs when I bumped into somebody. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry," this pixie like girl said helping me up. "I was my fault I'm sorry," I said. Shock then covered her face.

"Hey, aren't you Isabella Swan?" she asked. "Bella," I corrected, "And you are?" "Alice. And this here is Rosalie," Alice said. "Hi," Rosalie said, "You can call me Rose."

We started talking and it seemed like we were sisters; we were already so close and knew everything about each other. Except for my past.

I learned that Rose had a twin brother named Jasper who Alice was dating and Alice had two brothers, Emmet, who Rose was dating, and Edward. They walked with me through the rest of my shopping.

"You know," Alice began, "you would be perfect for my brother Edward." "Yes, you would," agreed Rose. I was checking out and they were, once again, talking about how I would be perfect for Edward Cullen.

"I'm, not agreeing to anything," I whisper-shouted at them, "I don't even know him." "Would you like to?" Alice smirked at me. I ignored her. She got the idea that the subject was closed.

"Oh, hey, what school are you going to?" Rose asked while we were loading groceries into my rental car. "Forks High," I said. "Yea! I hope we have some classes together!" Alice exclaimed.

We talked in front of my trunk for about five more minutes. We exchanged ALL contact info and I headed home. I fixed hard tacos and went to bed.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day!_ Was the last thing I thought.

**Sorry it was a little short. How will Bella's first day go tomorrow? This is my first fanfic so please review and if you have any ideas or ways to improve…please tell me!**

**Love, Tuesday**


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2: First Day**

**BPOV:**

I woke to the sound of rain. But not just any rain, no, this was pouring rain. It looked like it would hurt if the rain hit you.

I got dressed in a long dark blue sweater that went down to my mid thigh. I put white leggings on and black ballet flats with bows on them.

I trudged down the stairs and grabbed an apple. I ate it slowly and went back up stairs to brush my teeth and do my hair.

I curled my long chestnut locks and pulled it back into a half pony. (You take all the hair from your ears up and put it into a pony).

By the time I got down stairs, it was 7:05 a.m. and school started in 4 minutes. I race out of the house grabbing my backpack and white rain coat on the way.

I ran into the front office not paying any attention to anything. "Hi. I'm Isabella Swan," I said hurriedly. The fat librarian lady who sat behind the desk got the idea I was late.

She gave me my class schedule and a map of the school. She wished me luck and I was off. I entered history a minute late. I walked over to the teacher and told her I was new and got the times mixed up.

She let it pass but warned me next time that there would be consequences. In the middle of class, my phone vibrated.

To: Bella

From: Alice

What are your classes?

To: Alice 

From: Bella

1. History

2. English

3. Trig

4. Free Per.

5. Lunch

6. Bio

7. P.E.

To: Bella

From: Alice

Yea! You, me, Rose, Emmet, and Jasper have English together. You, Emmet, and EDWARD have bio together and we all have free period together. You HAVE to sit with us a lunch! See you next period.

_What? I didn't hear the bell,_ I thought. _**BBBBBLLLLLIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!**_ I walked off to English. As I walked through the door, I was attacked by four arms wrapping around me.

"Bella, you look SO gorgeous today!" exclaimed Alice. "Thanks, you," I said. We all giggled at my lame little joke.

I sat down next to Alice who was sitting next to a very handsome blonde haired guy. On the other side of me was Rose and sitting next to her was a H-U-G-E guy. I think he might be a body builder.

The girls introduced me to their boyfriends. The one next to Alice was Jasper and the one next to Rose was Emmet.

Like, the girls, it was like I knew them my whole life instantly and I think it was the same for them. I told them everything (except for my past) and they told me everything.

"So," Alice began. I could tell this was not the conversation I wanted to have. "Isn't Bella just absolutely PERFECT for Edward?" _Oh, GOD! _I thought, _NOT again._

"Hell yeah!" Emmet exclaimed. "Totally," Jasper said in a surfer voice. I raised one at him then turned back to the board. "Then it's settled," Alice said, "YOU are going to give Edward a chance."

After the agreement was settled, I pouted for the rest of the period then went off to trig. I met a nice girl named, Angela and her boyfriend Eric. I also met Mike who was WAY too friendly.

Alice texted me five minutes before trig ended saying that we were going to the bleachers for free period since it wasn't raining. She said to stop by the bathrooms before hand so she could "fix" me for Edward.

As I walked to the bathroom, I kept getting all these stares. _Ugh! Great. I have people staring at me AGAIN!_ I entered the bathroom and was hit by the scent of strong perfume.

I saw eight girls in the bathroom and new who was making the awful smell. Lauren and Jessica and their trail of sluts.

They looked over at me and put their perfume and make-up down. They turned to me and as they turned I saw a very scared looking Alice and Rose huddled in the back.

Lauren put her hands on her hips and Jessica crossed her arms over her chest. I noticed how clumpy their chests looked. "Well, look who it is. Its little Miss Bella," Jessica said.

She smirked towards Lauren. "FYI this is OUR bathroom. Not yours. So, just get your ugly little self outta here!" Lauren shouted at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Listen here, bitch," I said taking a step forward. Lauren and Jessica took a step back. "Just because you guys have to poor foundation ALL over your faces, doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on the naturally beautiful."

They looked so dumb folded. Lauren took a step forward and shoved me toward the wall. I raised my hand then got a better idea.

I pulled out my water bottle and took a gulp of it. I filled my cheeks with water then turned toward Lauren and Jessica. I sprayed my water all over them. Their makeup started running down their face and onto their shirts.

They stood with their mouths open. I reached into their shirts and pulled out all the toilet paper out. "You may want to dry yourselves off," I smirked and they ran out of the bathroom screaming.

Alice and Rose stood smiling at me and ran over to hug me. "Oh my gosh, you were great!" they exclaimed. I laughed as they took a step back to look at me.

"Wow! We don't need to change a thing! You look fantastic Bells!" Rose said smiling at me. I hugged them both again. "Alright let's get this over with, shall we?" I said as we headed out of the bathroom to the bleachers.

**EPOV:**

**(Last night)**

I was lying on my bed reading my favorite book, Just Listen, when I heard Alice and Rosalie banging on my door. They were shouting incomprehensible words.

I sighed and shook my head. I got off of my bed and walked slowly towards the door when two over-excited girls practically broke my door down and tried to tackle me.

It felt like they just jumped on my back but I could tell they tried to knock me to the floor. "OhmygoshyouwillneverbelievwhowesawtodayitwasBellaSwanandsheisabsolutleyperferctforyouomgyouwillneverbleievhowincrediblesheisandsheisperfectforyou! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The exclaimed together.

"Did you rehearse this?" I asked teasingly. They giggled and pulled me over to the bed. They told me of their whole day which was boring at first but when they told me at Bella, I was very interested.

"…You have to meet her tomorrow. You will fall in love with her," Alice finished. "I…am going to go to bed now," I said hiding the excitement for tomorrow.

I pushed them out of my room getting a whole bunch of "Hey's!" and "Don't touch me there's" but I didn't care. I locked my door and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**(In the morning)**

Somehow, I was in my first period class. I don't remember how I got there, but I was here…and ready too. I had my notebook out and everything ready for the class.

Then I remembered what caused me to forget everything this morning. This girl named Isabella Swan…no wait…Bella. Her name was Bella.

_You don't even know her. She is probably some girl with a crappy style, pounds of make up on, and just wants a little taste of me like every other girl here in this cold, wet place._

I focused on my classes. In the middle of first period, I got a text from Alice:

To: Edward

From: Alice

You have free period and biology with Bella. C u third per. BYE!

_Oh great!_ I ignored the rest of the texts I got and tried to ignore Alice in third period. Unfortunately, I failed…miserably. "Ok…got to the bleachers and wait for Bella, Rose and I. You look great, by the way."

I sighed and got out of my seat just as the bell rang. I walked to the bleachers and saw Emmet and Jasper were already there with big goofy grins on their faces. "What?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"Guess who we met?" Emmet asked. I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess…Bella," I said pissed off that everyone was on my ass about this. Emmet nodded biting his bottom lip like a girl and smiling while nodding his head.

Jasper chuckled but then he stopped and his eyes grew wide and he started to chuckle again. "What are you lau-" Emmet started to say until he saw what Jasper saw and started to laugh.

"Hi boys," I heard Rosalie say as she came to stand by Emmet and kissed his cheek. "Edward," Alice said. "This is Bella." I turned around and locked eyes with the most beautiful person in the universe.

She was not a girl. She was a woman…who had great style and did not wear any make up. She had long beautiful hair and a wonderful figure. She was perfectly beautiful. And when I gazed into her eyes, I could see all the way into her soul.

I saw my reflection in her eyes and I saw I was in awe. And when I pulled away from this trance she put on me, I saw her expression held the same interest and awe.

_Why was she looking at me like that? I was not nearly as beautiful as her. How could she like someone like me? I'm pretty sure she-_

"Hi, Edward. I'm Bella," she said. She had the voice of a choir, all in perfect harmony. Her breath washed over me and she smelled so sweet. I wanted so badly to kiss her perfect lips. But then it was my turn to speak.

**BPOV:**

As I approached the bleachers, I saw Emmet with a girly look on his face and Jasper who just looked up to meet my gaze then looked back to the other boy who I assumed to be Edward and back to me.

I could see him laughing and Emmet looking at Jasper then me the Edward and he also started laughing. When we approached them, Rose said, "Hi boys," then she glided over to Emmet's side and kissed his cheek.

"Edward," Alice said to the boy with his back to us, "This is Bella." And then he turned to face us. He was well built, not a strong as Emmet or Jasper, but still well built.

He has on some dark blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt on. I couldn't tell what kind of shoes he had on but they were black. He looked like a God.

His face was perfectly cut. He had a perfect nose and the softest lips; I wanted to kiss him badly. His hair was a bronze color and was messy but he made it work. Then I looked into his eyes.

They were beautiful. They were deep pools of emerald green and I could see all the way into his soul. I caught myself staring and, unwillingly, pulled myself out of the trance but never looked away from his eyes.

"Hi, Edward. I'm Bella," I said. "Uh…hi Bella. How do you like Forks?" he said. His voice was velvety smooth. His breath washed over me and he smelled amazing.

I felt myself leaning toward the scent and before I knew it I was falling. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the ground to hit me. But two strong arms caught me.

I felt a current of electricity flow through me and almost instinctively, I leaned in to his touch. He didn't seem to mind but I didn't even know him so I pulled myself away.

"Oh…um…I am loving Forks," I said. It wasn't a lie; Edward just made my living in Forks a whole lot better.

(Sorry…I don't want to write out the whole convo.) We talked all period and when the bell rang Edward knew just as much as everybody else. And I knew everything about him

We walked to biology together. With Emmet talking about toilet papering someone's house I could finally think to myself for a minute.

_Oh. My. God. Alice and Rose were right. Edward was perfect for me. I really, really, really like him but he will never like someone like me. It is just a crush. It is just a crush. I WILL get over this. I will…_

We walked into the biology room and I went to the teacher to get my seat. I sat next to Edward in the front and Emmet sat behind me with a kid who called himself Bob.

The class ended all too soon and I went to P.E. I only fell once and ended up with a small bruise. I walked to the parking lot and saw my friends standing with Charlie talking about something that was making them all laugh.

I walked over suspicious and angry. "Hi Bells!" Charlie said. "Bella?!" Edward said. I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue. Edward started to walk towards me but Emmet saw and ran toward me.

He knocked down Edward and picked me up into a giant bear hug. "Can't…BREATHE!!!" I gasped. He put me down and I was struggling to breathe. I had to sit on the ground to try to catch my breath.

Soon I started to hyperventilate. I thought I was going to die. I lay back onto my back and focused on my breathing. Edward was starting to call my name. He kneeled over at my side and picked me up bridal style.

I was seated down on the trunk of my car. I closed my eyes and my breathing went back to normal. When I opened my eyes, Edward was inches from my face. My breathing hitched and I slid off of the car.

I took a second look at my car and realized it was MY car. My original car. "My car!" I exclaimed. "They dropped it off about forty-five minutes ago," my dad said.

"Oh, my gosh…this is the best car ever Bells," Alice exclaimed. "Would you like to go for a ride?" I asked Alice and Rose. Their faces lit up with excitement. They ran over and hugged me.

"Can we go?" Emmet asked. But before I could answer, Alice said, "NO! This is a girls car." I just shrugged in agreement.

"Not too late Bells," Charlie said," It's a school night." "Got it, dad!" I answered. I hopped into my car and took a deep breath. I loved the smell. Alice and Rose also got in and we were off.

"Where shall we go?" I asked. I looked in the rear view mirror. They looked at each other than exclaimed, "SHOPPING!!!"

We drove to Port Angeles and went to a small store. I got a sun dress and Rose got some red leather pants and a silver shirt. Alice got a mini jean skirt and a beautiful green spaghetti strap shirt.

I drove to the school so Rose and Alice could get their cars. We said bye and went our separate ways. When I got home, I did my homework and made macaroni and cheese for dinner.

I crawled into bed dreaming of Edward. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Sorry it's late…my computer is broken at my mom's house. I'll try to get 2 other chapters out by tomorrow. Love, Tuesday!!**


	3. Sleepovers and Shopping

**Chapter 3: Sleepovers & Shopping**

**BPOV:**

It has been four days since it was my first day at Forks High.

My friends and I have grown extremely close.

My crush on Edward has grown about ten times as much.

_*sigh* Edward. I miss my Edward. Oh, I love him so much!_

_Whoa, slow down there sister. MY Edward. LOVE him! _

_NO, no, no! I only LIKE Edward…not LOVE! Ugh what is going on with my head!_

_I think this town is messing with my head! _

_GREAT! I am starting to think like a… um…Forkseign? Yeah…that's it. That's the word._

"Bella? Bella! Bella?" Alice was calling my name.

How long has she been calling my name? "Sorry, must have zoned out. What were you saying?" I asked.

We were currently sitting on the bleachers on my second Thursday here in Forks.

We were watching the guys argue about who has a better Australian accent.

"I was wondering if you would like to go shopping on Saturday," she began with a smile.

"And spend the night tomorrow night. At my house."

"And yes," she whispered in my ear, "Edward will be there."

My face flushed and my eyes automatically flew to Edward.

He was wrestling Emmet rolling around in the dirt.

Jasper was laughing hysterically. I thought he was going pass out; it looked like he was getting no air.

I smiled but then I faded. "I'm busy Friday. How about I sleepover Saturday?" I asked.

"That could work," she said. She sounded a little disappointed. I was also disappointed.

The bell rang and I got up unwillingly and walked to biology.

We had a sub today and I was extremely bored.

We looked at the old TV in the front of the room and were told we were watching a movie today.

Then the sub walked over to the light switch and flipped off the lights.

**EPOV:**

I was currently wrestling with Emmet and I was getting my ass kicked.

I heard the bell ring and flew out from under Emmet.

We had a sub in biology and we were watching a movie.

The sub turned off the lights and something incredible happened.

There was a current of electricity flowing between Bella and me.

I wanted to touch her so badly; to hold her in my arms; kiss her soft full lips and face, moving down ward...

I stopped myself before I could think of anything else.

I crossed my arms tightly across my chest with my fists balled up.

When I looked over at Bella, she was in the exact same position.

The current grew stronger and I saw my Bella squirm.

_Wait…MY Bella…I don't have her. She probably doesn't even love me or care for me like I do for her!_

I moved farther away from her but the current got even stronger.

I didn't pay any attention to the movie. I looked at Bella the whole time.

When the lights did come back on, the current stopped. The bell rang and I got up to leave.

I got out of there as fast as I could. Emmet and Bob we close behind.

"Geez," Emmet began, "I could FEEL the electricity rolling off you two. Could you, Bob?"

He nodded. I sighed and walked into Spanish.

I felt automatically guilty for practically running away from biology and from Bella.

_She probably hates me now._

I barely listen to the teacher.

The bell rand and I trudged to my car.

I saw Bella pull out of the parking lot with out even one look.

_I really screwed this up!_

**BPOV:**

**(In biology)**

There was…a current…of electricity.

It was there and it was strong.

I wanted to touch Edward so badly.

To be able to kiss him and snuggle into him.

I wanted to fall asleep in his arms.

I folded my arms across my chest with tight fists.

As the current got stronger, I wiggled a little in my seat.

I saw him move a little away from me.

He had his arms and fists in the same position.

I saw his eyes transfixed on me and he was staring intently.

I looked at him through a curtain of hair dividing our sight of each other.

Suddenly the lights flipped back on and the current stopped.

The bell rang and Edward practically ran to the door.

My heart sank to my stomach.

What did I do wrong exactly?

I trudged my way to P.E. and managed to not get hurt.

When I finished getting changed, I ran to my car and pulled out of the parking lot.

In my rear view mirror, I saw a confused Alice, Rose, Emmet, and Jasper.

Then as I looked a little better, I saw an extremely hurt Edward.

I felt something hot run down my cheeks.

Traitor tears.

I flew home and went right to my room.

I flung myself on the bed and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, it was dark out.

I had 10 new texts and 5 missed calls.

Before I could check anything my phone rang.

It was Alice.

(Alright this is going to be a long phone conversation, so pay attention:

Bella- normal

Alice-**bold**

Rose-_italicized_

Emmet-_italicized underlined_

Jasper-**bold underlined**

Edward-normal underlined

Try to keep up)

Hello?

**Bella! Why haven't you been picking up?**

Sorry! I must have dozed off.

_Bella?! Is that you?!_

Yeah, it's me!

_Oh, thank god!_

**Bella, you're on speaker.**

Yeah, I got that!

_Bella, what was wrong after school._

**Yeah, you drove away so fast. You didn't even say bye!**

I know…it was Edward.

(I explained the whole biology situation to them.)

I didn't want you guys to worry but it seems you were way more worried this way.

Is that Bella?

**Yeah it is.**

Is she alright?!

_Yeah, she's fine._

Can I please talk to her?

_Sure, Edward. _

**Don't be mean though!**

I won't. Bella?

Yeah?

Oh my gosh…are you ok?

Yeah…I'm fine. What do you want?

To apologize. I am so incredibly sorry for running away from you this after noon.

Yeah. Why did you do that?

The truth?

*sarcastic* No. A lie! *not sarcastic* of course the truth!

Well, you see…I felt like…a current of electricity between us today and I didn't know what to do. 

So I panicked and ran away like a coward.

I felt the same thing today…

You did?

Yeah…oh hey…I gotta go…my dad is home and I have to make dinner for him.

Okay…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?

You know it!

_**(END OF PHONE CONVERATION)**_

I went downstairs and made cheese burgers.

I finished my homework and went to bed.

When I woke up I got ready for school excited.

I ate breakfast and went to school.

When I arrived, I saw my friends waiting for me by Edward's car.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said to me with a grin when I approached them.

"Good morning, Edward," I said back with a huge smile plastered on my face.

He smiled bigger at me.

He was about to say something else but, Emmet interrupted him by picking me up bridal style.

He started to run towards the school shouting,

"If you want your lover back, Edward, I suggest you come and get her!"

Edward's face turned red.

"_If he wanted his LOVER?" What the hell does THAT mean?_

_Was Emmet saying that he loved me??_

_No. He doesn't love me. I KNOW he doesn't love me!_

_He doesn't…right? Could he? It can be possible, right?_

I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"She's not my lover! Now, put her down before you drop her and she gets hurt!"

Edward yelled from 10 feet behind.

Emmet slowed then stopped.

"Whatever, Bella-lover," Emmet taunted.

I had an idea. I looked over at Edward and he looked at me.

"Go with the flow," I mouthed at him and he nodded.

"Emmet," I said slapping his arm._ Just in time the others are catching up with us,_

"Stop making fun of my boyfriend!" Everyone's mouths dropped including Edward's.

I walked up to Edward and put my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear,

"Go with the flow." "Ok," he whispered back in my ear.

He wrapped his arms around my back.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He walked over to a lunch table and sat me down on it.

"Do you mind?" he whispered. I knew what he was going to do.

My heart sped up and I nodded.

He tilted my head back and lowered his lips to my throat.

He was about an inch away from my neck when I heard a surprised gasp.

"OhmygodBellawhydidn'tyoutellanybodythatyouandEdwardfinallydecidedtogettogetheryeafinallyitissoobviousthatyoutwoareinlovewitheachotherahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rose and Alice screamed together.

Edward and I were staring at them and then we burst into laughter.

"We were only kidding Alice!" I said laughing.

"What?!" everyone else shrieked.

I was sent into another round of giggles.

"Sorry," I said as the bell rang.

I slid off the table and walked over to the back of my car where my bag was dropped.

I walked off to my first class smirking at Rose and Alice's shocked faces.

Something came into mind just then.

She said, "…it is so obvious that you two are in love with each other…"

_WHAT???!!! Oh, god! Was it obvious that I was in love with him? WAIT…I love him?_

_Yes, yes I do. I am in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

_I loved him with all my heart!_

_OMG! Alice said that he was also in love with…me!_

_Maybe he does. NO! WHAT AM I SAYING!_

_I CAN'T be saying that because my hopes will get too high._

_Besides, how can a God love someone like me?!_

_I'm lucky enough that he likes me as a friend and is my friend, at all!_

_Don't do anything rash, Bells. Don't make any assumptions!_

I walked into my class and sat down staring out the window.

_As much as I love him, I won't get in the way of things. ESPICALLY who he falls in love with._

**APOV:**

I was walking to English and I was pissed off at Bella and Edward for pulling that prank.

I walked into my English class and saw that everyone else was there except Bella.

As soon as I took another step, BAM! It hits me like a ton of red bricks.

I had a plan. It was three parts and it would get Bella and Edward together!

"Guys, I have an idea to get Bells and Eddie together," I say as I ran to get to my seat.

"It will take three phases:

First Phase: Get Bella and Edward alone today at lunch.

Second Phase: Tomorrow we are going shopping. Will get her something hot to wear.

Jazz and Em, you bring Edward to the food shack in the mall tomorrow around 11:45.

Phase Three: We play games at the sleepover that PROVE they're supposed to be together."

"Wow…that is one…brilliant plan!" Emmet said as the plan sunk in.

I smirked, nodding my head.

"This may just work," Jasper said thinking the plan over.

"So, what are we going to say to get them alone today?" Rose asked smiling.

"We have to go…um…retake a math test!" I said.

"Hey guys!" Bella called from the door.

"Hey, Bells," Emmet said smiling.

_This is going to be good!_

**BPOV:**

**(Free Period)**

I was walking to the bleachers only to find Edward there.

I was starting to get over excited at the thought that it would just be us today, hopefully!

_Or…is this a plan?_

"Hey Edward, where is everybody?" I asked hoping they wouldn't arrive.

"Um…Alice said they have to take a retake on a math test today," he said.

I swear, you could lay on his voice it was so velvety smooth.

"Oh ok. So is it just going to be us today?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_

His lips curved up into my absolute favorite crooked smile.

"Yeah, just us." We walked over to the bleachers.

"So," Edward said sitting down, "tell me more about you."

"Well," I said sitting so close to him we were an inch apart," where would I start?"

"Tell me about Phoenix," he began, "I want to hear about your friends."

"Okay…my best friend was Janey. She had the craziest style ever but the best personality.

"Then there was Hannah, she was very fun to hang out with and was very flexible.

"Next was Mara, she was cool. She was into drag racing and tattoo and all that crap but,

"wasn't totally insane. Are you following okay?" "Yes," he answered with a smile. I smiled back.

"Those were my three best girlfriends.

"Next are Cameron, Bob, and Eric who are my three favorite guys in the world."

I noticed something different about Edwards features. The way his muscles were tight, flexed, and tense.

His eyes were no longer on me, but the ground. Jealously? NAW!

"Bob was very perverted but very kind. He was also stupid and loud. He didn't have the best looks either.

"Eric was going out with Hannah and he was very funny. He had hair about and inch or so longer than mine

"And Cameron, well, he was just absolutely _amazing!_ He played guitar and he was perfect for me-"

"And, I'm assuming you loved him?" Edward said with a little anger coloring his tone.

"I was…very much in love with but, after almost a year of loving him, I gave up."

"Why?" he said looking at me now.

I shrugged. "I got tired of waiting for him."

The bell rang then and we walked to class.

I didn't bother telling him about Jacob...to many awful memories.

Our biology teacher was going to have us watch another video on Monday lasting through Tuesday.

Then we would watch a video on Thursday and Friday.

At the end of the school day, I walked out to the parking lot and said bye to my friends.

When I was about to get in my car I heard my name being called.

"Bella! Wait up for a sec!" Edward was jogging over to me.

When he got to me he wrapped his arms around me.

"Please drive safely," he whispered and then walked off toward his car.

I was grinning like a fool and got into my car.

I came home and found out that whatever plans Charlie made were canceled.

I considered calling Alice but I realized I was very tired.

I went to bed and was looking forward to shopping and a sleepover tomorrow.

**Ok…I need some ideas for clothes for Bella. R and R please and I'll do the same for you!!! **

**Tuesday!**


	4. Truth, Dare, and Toilet Paper

**Chapter 4: Truth, Dare, and Toilet Paper!**

**BPOV:**

I woke up to the sun shining in on my face. It was warm; probably the warmest weather since I've been here. I decided to lie in bed and think about my "To Do" list.

_Groceries? Check. Homework done? Check. House at least decent? Check…cleaned it last nigh Bells! Oh yeah, thanks self! No prob!_

_So what do I have to do today? Let's see it is: _I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. _7:47. I have to take a shower, make breakfast go shopping with Alice and Rosalie in 13 minutes, I…_

"WHAT?!" I shouted sitting straight up in bed. I looked at the clock. 7:48. _Shit!_ I threw the covers off and ran towards the shower. I nearly ripped my clothes off and almost hit my head trying to get in the shower.

I took the fastest shower in my lifetime. When I go out I ran into my room and checked the clock. 7: 53. I ran for the closet. I decide on a nice sun dress that was red, a small white jacket, and some flip flops. I grabbed my Blackberry and went toward the bathroom.

_Thank you, Mom!_ She bought me this cool curling/flat iron in one thing for Christmas last year. You can use it on damp hair too. I wore my hair down in loose curls. I went back into my room when I heard the door bell ring.

**To: Alice**

**From: Bella**

**I'm coming!**

**To: Bella**

**From: Alice**

**Hurry your cute little ass down here!**

I laughed. I ran to my door and jumped into the little room. I ran down the hall down, down the stairs, and out the door.

"Hey guys!" I said after sliding into the back of Alice's yellow Porsche. "Hello Miss Bella! And how are you this fine shopping day?" Alice asked smiling and giggling. "Why just fine, thank you," I said. We all giggled.

"So," Rose began, "Do you have all your stuff?" "AGH! Shit I forgot it!" I exclaimed putting a hand over my mouth. "Well go back in and get it!" Alice asked. I hadn't realized we were still sitting in my drive way.

I ran inside and noticed that I hadn't seen Charlie this morning. I went back up to my room to pack my clothes. I packed my Green Day t-shirt that hugged my figure really well and went right below my belly button and some black boy shorts. I didn't choose and outfit because I'm hoping to find one today.

I went over to the intercom and pushed the button that said "All Rooms". "Dad? Are you here?" I heard my voice come over the loud speaker and waited for about 10 seconds but I go no response.

I walked down stairs and went into the kitchen to get a granola bar and saw a note on the fridge.

Went to the Clearwater's. I know you made plans but I left early.

Have fun. Stay safe.

Dad.

I went back out to the car and slid in.

Alice started her yellow Porsche and flipped to our favorite radio station:

"That was 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis," Ryan Seacrest said, "And now, a new song called 'So Close' by Jennette McCurdy who plays Sam on a TV show called 'iCarly' and hear it is. 'So Close'."

We all screamed. "I love this song," I shouted as she turned it up full volume.

So Close by: Jennette McCurdy

You just keep tugging, pushing, pulling

On my little heartstrings

Got me all tied up in knots

Anytime I see your face

Oh it brings out

It brings out the girl in me

Don't know just how you did it

But you got me real good

Hook, line, and sinker like I knew you could

But you don't even notice

Boy I wish you would

I can't help my self

I can't help but smile

Every time I see your face

And we've never met 

I bet you don't know my name

Am I out of my mind?

I think that I might be going crazy

Cuz my heart is yours to have and hold or break

How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away?

I think you might be close to perfect

Girls you know what I mean

He's got a face straight out of a magazine

Got to pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream

Oh oh oh

I can't help myself

Now my secrets out

I can't help but smile

Every time I see your face

And we've never met 

I bet you don't know my name

Am I out of my mind?

I think that I might be going crazy

Cuz my heart is yours to have and hold or break

How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away?

I wish you were mine, all mine, mine, all mine

I wish you were mine, all mine

I wish you were mine

I can't help but smile

Every time I see your face

And we've never met 

I bet you don't know my name

Am I out of my mind?

I think that I might be going crazy

Cuz my heart is yours to have and hold or break

How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away?

How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away?

When we arrived at the mall, I though my eyeballs were going to fall right out of my head. This mall was huge!! For me at least. It was freaking incredible! There was a huge directory outside. This mall was had three levels-that was pretty decent-and each floor was its own.

The first floor was clothing sores and electronic stores and book stores etcetera. The second floor had all your favorite food stores and coffee shops. The third floor was split in half. To the east you'd get some more clothing stores and to the west you'd have a Vons.

This was absolutely amazing but this was just from the directory…which we didn't need. "Alright girls," Alice began, "We have approximately…3 hours until our lunch break." "When is that?" I moaned, my feet already killing me. "11:30," Rose responded. And with that, we were off.

We linked arms and walked through the doors. "Our first destination: Forever 21," Alice said dramatically. We strode off in the direction of Forever 21 but on the way I saw a Barnes & Nobles. I was going to have to stop by sometime to get a book I've been dying to buy.

I was pulled out of my trance by being pulled into the store. "Go stand by the dressing rooms, Bella," Alice told me. I did as I was told. About thirty seconds later, they had about five outfits, shoes, and accessories both put together.

They shoved me into a stall and followed me in. I didn't complain because I knew I would loose. "Bella, please strip down to your bra and underwear. I sighed a defeated sigh and started to take off my clothes.

I heard Alice's phone vibrate once. "Alice, you got a text," I said taking off my pants. Alice opened her phone. "Who is it?" Rose asked preparing my outfits. "Edward, "she said. My heart stopped then started racing. My eyes were wide, ay cheeks were burning, and I was smiling like a fool. "Tell him I said 'Hi'," I told her revealing how excited I was.

Both Rose and Alice looked at me in shock. "I knew it," they said together. "You like my brother?!" Alice happy shouted at me. "Just…tell him what I said," I said trying to ignore their giggles.

Alice smiled into her phone then snapped it shut. A moment passed. "Did you tell him?" I asked impatiently. Alice sat on the bench. Her upper back was against the wall, her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a huge smirk on her face.

She sighed, "Yes Bella, I did." "Good." I responded. "So," Rose began, "Alice I'm thinking that we will start her off in this little purple number." Rosalie held up this beautiful purple dress whit sequence below the bust.

I groaned as they slipped the dress over my head. _If this wasn't Bella-Barbie I would enjoy this! This is going to be the longest day ever! _Just then, Alice got another text.

**EPOV:**

"_Are you coming, Edward?" asked my beautiful Bella. We were in a field of tall grass and what appeared to be wheat. She was ahead of me, running barefoot in a beautiful whit dress that reached just below her knees. Her long, wavy mahogany was blowing in the wind and I could smell her strong strawberry scent even though she was 30 feet or so ahead of me._

_She turned around and looked at me. "Come on, silly," she said running back to me. She jumped into my open arms. I caught her and wrapped my arms around he waist. She slid my hands up my chest to weave her hands behind my neck. I shuddered at the sensations she was giving me._

_She giggled and smiled at this. "Don't forget to go with Jazz and Em to the store for tonight. Something was off…she sounded more like Alice then. She started to lean in. 3 inches, 2 inches, 1 inch and then…_

"Edward! Why aren't you up yet?!" Alice's soprano voice filled my room. "You, Em, and Jazz all have to get the supplies for tonight," Alice scolded me while opening my curtains. "What a beautiful day!" she exclaimed. I heard her enter my closet and then felt clothes on my face. "Get up and get ready! It's 7:42. I have to be at Bella's in 18 minutes. You have to look nice for her today."

I threw my pillow at her. "Get out of my room!" I yelled. "Well…YOU'RE IN THE MOOD!!!!" she said back with heavy sarcasm as she left. "Damn pixie," I muttered to myself. My phone vibrated 2 seconds later.

**From: Alice**

**To: Edward**

**I heard that!!!**

I chuckled and lay in bed a few moments longer. I looked at the clock and it said 8:10. _Huh. Must have fallen asleep. _I sat up and threw the covers off of me. I took the clothes Alice threw at me and headed for the bathroom.

I was wearing a dark blue button up, black pants, and black shoes. I went downstairs only to find Emmet and Jasper playing a stupid video game. "Come on! MOVE YOUR ASS, JASPER! YOU'RE SLOWER HAN EDWARD WHEN HE'S _NOT_ WITH EWARD!!!" Emmet shouted. "Shut up, Emmet," Jasper said hitting Emmet in the head.

Emmet turned his head slowly. "YOU'RE DEAD!!!" he shouted tackling Jasper to the floor. "Guys…guys…GGGGUUUUYYYYSSSS!!!!" I shouted. They paused for a moment to look at me then were back to fighting.

I sighed giving up. It was 8:40 and I texted Alice to ask her where her list was:

**From: Edward **

**To: Alice**

**Where's the list of shit you want?**

**From: Alice**

**To: Edward**

**It's not shit and it's on the fridge. Oh, Bella says "Hi".**

**From: Edward**

**To: Alice**

**Tell her, "Hi…how are you doing?"**

**From: Alice**

**To: Edward**

**She says, "I hate every minute of this but you are making it better." Can't you guys just talk at 11:30? You guys are coming to the mall to visit anyway!**

**From: Edward**

**To: Alice**

**We are?! Fine, but tell her, "I'm glad I am making her day more fun and I'll see you at 11:30." Bye.**

I had a big smile plastered on my face but that quickly faded when I saw the list Alice had for us. "Guys! Get in here1" I yelled quickly counting the things she wanted. "What?" they said. "Alice needs…62 things for tonight," I said. I handed them the list and got my car keys.

We all jumped into my car and were at the end of the drive way when Emmet said, "Why does she need six 24 packs of toilet paper?" I slammed on my brakes and turned toward them. We all held the same expression. _Tonight will be the best nigh ever!!!_

**BPOV:**

So far we have gone to Forever 21, Hollister, Abercrombie & Fitch, American Eagle, and Aeropastle. I have 2 dresses, 4 jeans, 1 skirt, 1 pair of shorts, 4 t-shirts, 2 tank tops, and one tube top. I also have Green vans, brown converse, and red and blue ballet flats.

And now, after and endless amount of begging, Alice and Rose have finally decide I can go to my favorite clothing store in the universe: Hot Topic!!!! I saw it! It was right there, in front of me. I could see the black walls and the colorful clothing. I squealed in delight!

I started running for the store but felt alone. I stopped and looked back. Alice and Rose were first looking at me like I was insane and then at the store behind me with fear. "What's wrong?" I asked walking back to them.

"How can you _like_ that store?" Rose asked, "It's so scary looking." Alice nodded in agreement with her eyebrow up in worry and uncertainty. I stood in between them and grabbed their hands. "They have some really awesome clothes. Especially for clubbing. They only seem scary because of the way the store looks. But, if you gave it a chance, I'm sure you may learn to like it." I smiled at them letting my words of encouragement sink in.

I squeezed their hands and walked forward. I entered the store smiling widely. "Now, it's my turn," I said looking at their confused faces, "I've been in Hot Topic enough that I am going to choose one outfit for each of you."

I turned right and knew exactly what I was looking for, for both them. _First, Alice._ I chose a pink too-too, then some gray leggings, black and white checkered 5 inch heels, and a white Panic at the Disco t- shirt. I handed them to her. "Don't try these on quiet yet," I told her giving her a smile and her returning a small mile. "Rose, I said with her looking at me, "You're up!" She smiled big.

First some dark purple skinny jeans, next some cherry red 5 inch heels with black lining, and now a black Paramore t-shirt. I handed the clothes to her. "Both of you try those on. I'm going to choose my outfit and before you take them off…I want to see them because I'm making the final decisions around here!"

They smiled and ran toward the dressing rooms. Now, my outfit. First, red leather pants, then neon pink and green striped 5 inch high heels, and a black t-shirt with neon blue sleeves and trim the says "I Smashing Pumpkins" in white on it.

"Oh Bella," I heard Rose call. I ran toward the dressing rooms. They were standing right outside their stalls. Rosalie looked like a model and Alice lived up to her reputation as a pixie. They were absolutely perfect.

"Wow…you guys are perfect. Take them off and I'll buy them." And before they could argue I slipped inside my own dressing room. I put on my clothes. _Damn! For once, I look hot!!!!_ I took off my outfit.

"Bella?" Alice called as I was putting my shoes back on. I stepped out and took their clothes and walked towards the counter. I paid and we left the store. "So where to next?" I said after we got back into the mall after dropping our bags off for the 4 billionth times!!!

Alice checked her phone. "It's…11:23…let's head up to the second level…the guys should be here any minute." "What?! How come no one told me about them coming here??!!" "It was a surprise… now come on…Edward will be here VERY soon."

I shut up right then and there. We headed up stairs. As we got on the escalator, I realized that I didn't have my cell phone with me. "Shit, guys, I think I dropped my cell phone in the store!" "Do you want us to come with you?" Rose asked, concerned. "Sure, let's go!"

I was about to go back down the escalator but, people were behind us and It would be next to impossible to get past them. I looked around. There was that smooth type of metal in between the two railings that divided the two escalators. "Keep up if you can girls," I told them.

And with that, I jumped onto the metal thingy and slid down it, surfer style. I was almost at the bottom and I saw the guys enter the mall. They saw me and I waved. I looked behind me and Alice and Rose were laughing at me. They hadn't jumped yet.

I looked back at the boys expressions. Emmet was so excited I thought he just might wet himself. Jasper was laughing at Edward and Edward looked like he was going to die. He looked so scared. _Why the hell is he looking at me like that?!_

When I reached the bottom I did a flip in the air and landed on my feet sprinting toward the store. Jasper and Emmet were giving me a round of applause and Edward looked relieved. I paused for a moment to bow and then I heard me name being called.

I looked back at the escalators and Alice and Rose were sliding down the metal thingy too. I heard some gasps and looked back at the guys. Both Emmet and Jasper had the same expression and Edward from before.

Edward was staring at me and I couldn't read his expression. I ran off toward the store when Rose and Alice caught up to me. We entered the store and I was on my hands and knees looking for my phone. Surprisingly, Alice and Rose got on their hand and Knees too.

I kept searching and saw it the light of it go on. "Found it!" I said. I ran over and picked it up. I got a text:

**From: Emmet**

**To: Bella**

**I got your little stunt on video!!! Little Eddie boy over here almost had a heart attack!!!**

I made a face at the text. I walked out of the store to find Alice in Jasper's arms and Rose in Emmet's. I smiled at them and got another round of applause. I bowed another time and Edward came up to me.

"That was not very cool, Bella," he said dead serious. "I'm sorry Edward. Do you forgive me?" I asked feeling guilty. I looked at the ground. He lifted my chin and said, "Yes, I forgive you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and he returned the favor.

I felt safe here. I was most happy too. But it soon ended with Emmet complaining. "GUYS!!! Come on, I'm STARVING!!!!!" I laughed at him and then we all went upstairs. "So, what is our plan for tonight?" I asked Alice curiously.

She brought mine and Rose's heads together and whispered, "I'm not going to tell you because it's a surprise but let's have some fun with this." I nodded and told them I had a plan and to follow along.

"Wow Alice that sure does sound like fun" I said. "Hey we want to know!!!!" the guys whined at the same time. We shook our heads. "But doesn't that mean we will need to stop by Victoria Secret?" Rose asked.

"Yep!" I said popping the "p". "Are you boys okay? You seem like you just saw a ghost!" Alice said. We all looked at the guys their faces were white and their eyes were wide. I looked back at the girls to make sure it was ok. They nodded.

"Guys, we were just kidding!" I said laughing. "We are so gonna get you for that!" Emmet shouted and then they were chasing us. We ran up the escalator and into the food court. "Split up!! Go get your food and then we'll meet up at a table. Don't. Get. Caught." I said and we split up.

I didn't know what I wanted for lunch so I just decided to get some Subway. There were only two people in line. I quickly threw my hair up in a pony and took off my white jacket. I realized that I still had a bag with me.

I pulled out some black leggings and red ballet flats. I ran into the bathroom. I pulled on the leggings and traded my flip flops for the ballet flats. I ran outside the bathroom and saw the boys in the center of the room searching.

I ducked my head down and got in line. "Hi! Welcome to Subway, what can I get for you?" a nice lady asked. "Umm…can I get a foot long meatball marinara on Italian bred please," I responded. "What kind of cheese?" she asked me.

"American and can I have that toasted?" I asked using my innocent voice. "Sure," she said smiling. I looked back at the guys to see them still looking. I giggled. "What else would you like on that?" she asked. "Just parmesan and that's it," I said getting my bank card out.

"Um, excuse me miss, have you seen a girl about 5'4 with long brown hair, a red dress, a small white jacket thing, and some flip flops on?" I heard Emmet ask me. "No!" I said a little too quickly for my liking. "Oh, ok…sorry to bother you," he said.

"Would you like to make this a meal?" she asked. "Sure," I said handing her my bank card and a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. She handed me a cup and I got a Fanta Orange. "Thanks and have a nice day," she said. I nodded.

I texted Rose and Alice:

**From: Bella**

**To: Rose and Alice**

**Where are you guys???**

**From: Rose**

**To: Bella and Alice**

**I'm at Panda Express.**

**From: Alice **

**To: Bella and Rose**

**I'm at In 'n' Out**

**From: Bella**

**To: Alice and Rose**

**I'm at subway…I can see the guys…there in the middle of the room. Where are we gonna sit?**

**From: Alice **

**To: Bella and Rose**

**Let's go sit at the empty table in front of Orange Julius.**

I looked at the guys and saw them going over to Starbucks. _Now's your chance, Bella! RUN!!!_ I ran over to the table and saw Alice and Rose doing the same thing. We all arrived at the table at the same time and started laughing!!!

'That was so awesome!!!" I exclaimed. We sat down and started eating. "Hey look, they're coming out of Starbucks right now!" Rose said. My phone rang then…it was Edward. I put it on speaker.

(Normal- Bella, **Bold- Alice, **_Italicized-Rose, _Normal Underlined- Edward,** Bold Underlined- Jasper, **_Italicized Underlined- Emmet)_

Hello?

Hey Bella! How are you?

Fine and dandy! How about you?

Just great…where are you? 

_Yeah! And where's my Rosie?_

_I'm right here babe!_

**And Alice too?**

**I'm right here also!!!**

So, where are you guys?

Umm…in front of Orange Julius?

_**What?!**_ (They all said that together)

**We've looked around this whole area for like five minutes!!!**

_What are you guys doing?!_

**Eating our food.**

How long have you been doing that?

_Umm…like, five minutes._

Okay, we'll be right over.

**Oh, don't forget to get your food!!!**

_Oh, don't worry, we won't!!!_

(End of phone conversation)

I was just about half way done when Edward sat down next to me. I looked up at him and smiled. He returned a smile and tucked some hair that fell in my face behind my ear. I blushed and he chuckled at that. I looked into his eyes and he stared back.

"So," Alice said, pulling me out of the trance Edward put on me, "did you guys get the supplies I asked you for?" "Yup," Edward said. "Wait, what 'supplies'?" I asked. "Well, Alice told us to get some stuff for tonight…here. I have a list." Edward said handing me a folded piece of paper from his back pocket.

I took it from him with a "Thanks" and read it in my head. _Okay…so ice cream, popcorn, Doritos, whipped cream, Oreos, Chips Ahoy, Tostino's Pizza Rolls…_ "Geez, how long is this list???" I asked. "Well…there are about 62 things on that list so…it was a pretty expensive bill," Emmet said and Jasper whacked him.

"You guys bought this all for the party?" I asked them. They nodded. "Was it really expensive?" I asked feeling really guilty. "Well," Emmet started, "how much are Alice's shoes?" Now, I felt terrible.

"Here guys, I feel really bad about Alice making you buy all that stuff, just take my money and don't EVER do anything like this again," I said handing each of them 40 bucks. "Cool! Thanks, Bells!!" Emmet said. "EMMET!!" Edward said taking the money away from him. Jasper handed him his share too.

"Bella, we can't accept this!" Edward said handing me back the money. "I sure as hell can," I heard Emmet mutter under his breath. Jasper punched him. "No…you guys paid for it all yourselves…I am not special therefore I should not be spoiled," I said pushing the money back at him.

Edward seemed mad at this. He shoved the money in my hands and took my face in his hands. "Bella, don't EVER saw you are not special. You are one of the most special people that ever walked the face of the Earth and should be spoiled. There are people who love you very much and WANT to treat you like you are the only one for them," Edward said.

"Please just take the money back," he was begging and he meant every word he said. I could see it in his emerald green eyes. "Okay," I whispered and slid the money back into my purse. "So," Rose said slowly. "Throw your trash away Bella, we have a few more stores to hit up on the third level." Alice said enthusiastically.

**EPOV:**

_I can't believe I just poured my heart out to her. I am so stupid!!! _"Throw your trash away Bella, we have a few more stores to hit up on the third level." Alice said enthusiastically. Bella sighed and started to get up.

I pulled her back down. "Actually, Alice, I was hoping to hang out with Bella for a little while," I told her giving a pleading look. I could see Bella smiling out of the corner of my eye. I smiled too. "Ugh! Fine!" Alice said caving. "Are you guys coming with us?" she asked Emmet and Jasper.

"Sure," they said together. They got up and left. Now it was just me and Bella. "Thanks," she said turning to me a smiling. "Absolutely anytime," I responded with a smile, "are you done?" "Um yeah but you-" I stood up and grabbed her trash and walked over the nearest trash can.

When I returned she said, "Edward, you didn't have to do that." "But I wanted to," was all I responded. I grabbed her hand and we walked away from the table. "Oh, hang on…I want to take off my some what disguise," she said and ran into the bathroom. When she returned she looked the same as she did when I first saw her.

"Disguise?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Do you remember when Emmet went up to the girl at Subway?" she asked and waited for my answer. I nodded. "Well, that was me," she said guiltily. I laughed and soon we were both laughing.

"Um, do you mind if we go to Barnes & Nobles? I've been dying to get a book there," she said. "Of course," I said. I led her to the escalator when she hit me with questions:

B: So, where did you live before Forks?

E: Alaska. We lived there for five years or so with another family.

B: What family?

E: The Denali's.

B: Oh, so did you have an interest in the girls there?

E: *laughing* No. But there were some girls who seemed to take an interest in me.

B: *getting jealous* who?

E: This girl named Tanya. She would NOT leave me alone. She was a little pretty but I'm not into strawberry blondes.

B: *jealous and sad* what kind are you into?

E: Brunettes.

B: * blushing*

E: *a little embarrassed* um…anything else you would like to know?

B: What is your favorite food?

E: Steak. Yours?

B: Chocolate cake. What is your favorite movie?

E: Umm…I have no clue.

B: Oh. Mine's P.S. I Love You.

E: Favorite author?

B: Stephenie Meyer.

E: Mine's J. K. Rowling.

B: Harry Potter?

E: The Twilight Saga?

B: It is a really great book…you should read it. And the two main characters, Robert and Kristen, so amazing!

E: You should read Harry Potter!

B: Don't have to…I've seen the movies! Ha!

E: *lightly pushes her playfully and then hugs her*

B: *hugging back feeling a current of electricity and feels safe*

E: *feels the same thing* do you feel that?

B: *nodding* yeah I do.

*They stare at each other*

E: We should…uh…probably head into the store. *He let go unwillingly*

B: *does the same* yeah we should.

We walked inside the store and she went looking for a book. I followed her. "Miles to Go by Miley Cyrus?" I asked. "Okay…first of all…I like her and second of all…it seems interesting," she responded, "Let's get some coffee…they always have a Starbucks in here."

She went right up to the counter. "Hi can I get a tall strawberries and crème frappacino without whipped crème and…" she looked at me. "Oh…I'll have a tall toffee nut latté with extra whipped crème," I said. "You're total will be $7:68," the nasally cashier said. He was staring at Bella. I pulled out a 10 and slapped it on the counter. "Keep the change," I said through my teeth glaring at him. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and she leaned in toward me at my touch. I sighed and we walked over to the other side to get out drinks.

After we got our drinks and sat down at a table, we talked about Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers. We argued about them but it wasn't really arguing it was just more of a discussion. I hadn't realized we had been talking for over four hours.

Alice came to retrieve Bella saying it was time to go home to get ready for the sleepover because it was already 4. I didn't want to stop talking yet but I was happy that mine and Bella's relationship had grown stronger.

When we walked out to the cars Emmet said he wanted Bella to ride with us and started pulling her towards my Volvo which was ironically parked right across. Alice said no and started pulling her the other way. Then Emmet started pulling harder and so did Alice.

Bella was laughing and then it slowed. She was biting her lip and her eyes got glossy. She was whimpering now and then she started shouting "Ow" and tears rolled down her face. No one could hear her because they were yelling at each other.

Bella stared shouting it and I was being tortured. Her being in pain was destroying me. I ran over to her and pushed Emmet and Alice off of her. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her arms while she cried into my chest.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmet asked. I glared at him. "YOU! WERE! HURING! HER!!!" I yelled at him then glared at Alice. "Bells, I'm so sorry…I had no idea," Alice said with guilt in her eyes and voice. Bella nodded. "Are you okay?' I whispered in her ear. She nodded and looked up at me with a smile.

I wiped her tears away. I picked her up and laid her in the backseat of Alice's Porsche. I kissed the top of her head. "If you need anything just call me," I said and smiled at her. She smiled back and yawned. "Get some rest…you must be exhausted." "I am," she told me in mid-yawn.

I squeezed her hand and kissed the top. "See you at home," I said. She nodded yawning one more time. "See you," she said closing her eyes. I watched her for a few moments and then I could hear her breathing at a more calm and soothing pace.

I smiled at her and got into my car and drove home.

**BPOV:**

"Bella?" I heard Alice call. I groaned and rolled over to my other side. It was very uncomfortable since I was still in her car. "Bella!" Alice whined. "Come and get me when all the bags are inside," I mumbled at her. "Fine," she said in defeat.

"Bella?" Alice called again. _Didn't she just ask for me?! _"Come on Bella, it's been ten minutes since we got NEED to get up." "NO!!!" I groaned. "Here, I got her," a velvety smooth voice said. Then I was lifted into the air.

"What the-" I said opening my eyes. I was in Edward's arms bridal style. He was walking over to the couch. "Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," he said smiling at me. I smiled back. "I am nowhere near a beauty but thanks for the false kindness. And good afternoon back to you," I told him.

His expression turned to anger. He sat down on the couch with me still in his arms. I curled into him a little and his expression softened. "Bella, you don't see yourself very clearly, do you?" "What do you mean?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak but just shook his had with aggravated laughter and said, "I'll tell you later." He stood up and set me down on my feet. I looked around the room. **(Do I really need to describe the Cullen house to you???)** "Wow," was all I could say.

Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmet had joined us in the living room now. "So," Emmet said wiggling his eyebrows, "what do you think of this sanctuary?" I laughed. "Wow," I said again. "I know, right?" Rose said to me.

"Ah, so you are the amazing Bella my kids have been talking about so much," I woman who looked about in he thirties said. "Especially Edward," Emmet said. I heard a punch and an "Ow!" "Hello, I'm Esme." She pulled me into a hug and when I recovered from the shock I hugged her back.

"Yes, I am Bella. You have a beautiful home, Esme," I said smiling. "Oh, why thank you. I am sorry you won't be meeting my husband tonight, he had an emergency don at the hospital." "I understand," I said smiling.

"Wow, Edward was right," she told me, "you are absolutely gorgeous." "I blushed and she drifted out of the room. I turned around and Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose and his cheeks were slightly red. "Alright," Rose said, "let's get this party started!"

Alice and Rose took one of my hands and led me towards a door under their stair case. My bag was right next to it. "By far, this is the coolest part of the house," Jasper whispered in my ear. Alice opened the door. "The room below is where we'll all be staying."

There was a long room that went far down. Sort of like a tower. It was very dark except for the lights on the walls that were about five feet apart and descended with the stair case. The walls were all stone and it was slightly cold. There was a winding stair case below. "Come on, Bella," Alice pulled me onto the stair case. It creaked as we descended. "I don't know about this Alice. These stairs seem very dangerous," I told her.

"Don't worry, these stairs can hold up to over 2 tons!" she told me. She let go of my hand and her and Rose flew down the stairs. Emmet shoved passed me to catch up and Jasper did the same except he didn't shove me against the railing, he put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Excuse me."

"Guys…I'm not very good with heights…uh…ugh!" "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you, ever," Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered at his sweet breath. I turned and looked at him. "Promise?" His eyes were so beautiful and had the honest truth in them. "I promise."

And with that he grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs. There were about 100 or so stairs and when we got to the bottom, there was a tiny opening. It was a small room that was for feet tall, five feet wide, and ten feet long. On the other side was another opening.

"Ladies first," he said gesturing toward the hall way. "But-" I started to protest. "I'm right behind you," he said with a reassuring smile. I sighed and crawled through. The ground had some sort of special padding on it. It was so soft, you could sleep on it.

When I got to the other side, the others were waiting. "What is this for?" I asked, though it was a stupid question. "Why to get to the Carpet Room, silly Bella," Emmet said playfully.

"The 'Carpet Room'?" I asked. "You'll see why," Edward said. I looked over in the corner and saw rafts. "What are the rafts for?" I asked nervously. "Oh, that's for the water slide," Alice said, "but we'll use that later right now, we're taking the normal not wet way."

There was one slide and three roller coasters that went inside a hole in the wall that was about as big as French doors. They were about 2 feet apart and hanging over a ledge. I looked over very carefully and I couldn't see the bottom. "Um…I don't think so…I will die!!" I said backing up but only backing up into Edward. He turned me around so I was facing him.

He put his hands on my face and said, "You are going to love this." I nodded, dazzled by his Godliness. We approached the coaster. Rose and Emmet were on our left and Alice and Jasper on our right. "Put your hair in a pony Bella," rose said. I did.

Alice hit a button on the wall and three roller coaster carts came out and stopped right when they were fully emerged. It had one large seat. Edward sat down toward the back. He looked at me and patted the space in front of him. He held out his hand and helped me in. He buckled us in.

"So basically how this thing works it we go up a hill that's about five feet and it's all free fall from then on," he told me wrapping his arms around me. I leaned back and sighed. "You won't let me die, right?" I asked him. "Never," he told me, and I believed him.

"Are you ready?' she asked me. "No," I said worriedly. "Great!" she said enthusiastically. She pushed a button and we moved forward. We were still on the landing when we turned right and out into the darkness. We went up a little then went forward.

The cart stopped. "What happened?" I asked. "We are flat and the help stopped working," Jasper explained, "Right now, we are in free fall mode. Hang on a moment and we will start to go down." I felt us moving slowly.

Bright lights were flashing everywhere like a roller coaster. I looked down and saw what was headed for us. We reached the edge and went down. It felt like we were going straight down. To my left, Emmet was screaming like a girl and waving his tongue in the air like a dog and Rosalie was laughing. To my right, Alice had her arms up in the air and was shouting while Jasper had his arms around her shouting too.

Edward grabbed my hand and put them in the air. He put his hands on the side of my ribs below my chest and whispered in my ear, "Loosen up, Bells. Everything is okay." He wrapped his arms all the way around me and kissed my head. Then he put one hand in the air while the other one was wrapped protectively around me.

He started shouting and I couldn't help but smile. I started shouting too but then we reached the cork screws. I was screaming now-for my life. When we stopped spinning we were upside down and did a loop-dee-doop. I put my hands over my eyes and I heard Edward chuckle.

He put his hands over mine a pulled them off while saying, "Bella, look." I saw stars everywhere it felt like I was in space. The cart jerked to a sudden stop. It moved slowly forward and then we entered a tunnel and I saw a light at the end.

We got into the room and Edward leaped out. He pulled me out with him and everyone was staring at me. "That was…so…COOL!!! I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN!!! I WONDER HOW THE WATER SLIDE WILL BE. OH WELL…WE CAN DO THAT NEXT TIME!!! AHHHHHH!" I said.

Everyone started laughing. We walked down a little hallway and arrived at a firefighter pole. It was about 10 feet long. I grabbed onto it and slid down. Everyone else followed. Then there was a wooden door. Alice opened it and I stepped inside.

When everyone was saying 'Carpet Room', they weren't kidding. The walls were the mane neon colors: pink, orange, yellow, and green carpet. The floor was neon purple carpet and the ceiling was neon blue carpet. There were six bean bag chairs and large body, one to match each different carpet in the room.

In the front of the room, a part of the pink carpet was moved over to reveal a very large flat screen T.V. Alice picked up a remote and pressed a button. Silently, the T.V. slid back into place and the moved piece covered it.

"So, why are there carpets everywhere?" I asked turning to face them. "So we can ruff house and fall and no one will get hurt," Edward told me. "Yeah like this," Emmet said then he lifted me off the floor and threw me against the wall on the other side of the room.

"NO!" I heard Edward call. I fell to the floor. "BELLA!" Edward said rushing over to me. I sat up. He urgently kneeled down next to me. He put his hands on my face. "Are you okay?" he said putting his hands on my arms and then my legs.

The sensation of his warm touch was tingling throughout my whole body. "Umm…I'm okay…just…in shock," I told him glaring at Emmet. He put his hands up in surrender. "Don't worry," Edward whispered in my ear, "we'll het him back later." I nodded.

I looked over to see a hallway made of, none other than, carpet! "Hey, what's in there?" I asked. But, before any body could answer, I got up and walked through it. On the other end was a very large kitchen. There wasn't carpet in this room but there was stainless steel.

A dishwasher, fridge, microwave, and an oven. It had a ton of cabinets. When I went over to open up another door, it was a pantry filled with stuff. It was the size of a master bathroom. I closed the door and went over to a cabinet and opened it. Of course, cups.

"Wow, this place is amazing," I told them, "How did this all get here?" "Umm…well… when we arrived here from Alaska, we were miserable. Mom and Dad treed to lighten our spirits so; they had this whole place built," Emmet said, "You, Rosie, and Jasper are the only 'outsiders' who have been down here." He shrugged.

Rose went over to a speaker on a wall and hit the button below it. "Hey, I have one just like that. Except it gives you more of an option," I said. Rose let go of the button. "You mean in your house?" Jasper asked. "Yeah…I'll have to take you there some time," I replied.

They all smiled and I smiled back. Rose hit the button again. "Esme,' she called. "Yes," Esme's voice rang through the intercom. "Umm can you send down all the bags that are in the living room down here please," Rose asked. 2 moments of silence.

"All of them?" Esme asked shocked. Rose giggled, "Yes Esme, all of them please." Esme sighed, "Ok, they'll be down in a minute." "Thank you," Rose said. Suddenly there was a noise from a door in the wall. "A dumbwaiter?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just in case anything's forgotten." Edward told me. Then there was a ding and the dumbwaiter opened. It was very large for a dumbwaiter and it fit all of our bags from our shopping trip. As she pulled all the other bags out, I saw another door.

I walked over to it and opened it. It was like the walls that were with the staircase. At the end of the hallway, there were three openings. "Follow me," Edward said. He led me down the hall way. He pointed North West, toward the hallway on the left.

"This one leads outside," he said then gestured for the hallway the was right in front of us, "this one leads into the house," then he pointed North East, "and that one leads to the pool." I looked at him shocked, "Pool?!" He laughed. "Where do you think the water slide goes?" I stared laughing with him.

We walked back to the others in the carpet room. "Alright," Alice said, they were wall in a circle-Alice to the far left, then Jasper, then Rose, and then Emmet- there was an opening big enough to fit 2 more people, "have a seat you two," she ordered. We walked over and I sat next to Emmet. Edward sat next to me and Alice.

"Time to play truth and dare," Alice grinned.

**EPOV:**

"Time to play truth and dare," Alice grinned. _Oh, shit!! I am screwed. If they dare me to kiss Bella I will kill them!_ "I'll go first," Alice said, "Emmet, truth or dare?" "DARE BABY!" Emmet yelled. "Okay…I dare you to…belly flop into the pool off the low board," she said grinning evilly.

"Easy peasy, lemon squeezy," he said glaring at Alice. "Stark naked," Alice told him with a smirk on her face. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. We all started laughing. "Well…what are you waiting for?" Alice challenged, "Go get naked?"

He stood and went out to the bathroom. "We'll meet you at the pool," Alice shouted. We got up and walked into the kitchen area and through the hallway. We went into the right hallway and entered the pool area. It looked the same.

The pool was huge. It had 2 diving boards-one low, one high. At the top of the ceiling was the outside of the toilet bowl no water was coming out because it wasn't on but when there was, there were colorful lights on the bottom of the funnel. It made the water look like a rainbow.

The pool had colorful lights in it too and so did the whole room for that matter. Alice walked over to the thermometer to check the temperature. "It's 51 degrees Fahrenheit," she said. Then we heard Emmet come out. "Drop the towel brother bear," Bella shouted. I looked at her shocked and she looked at me.

We smiled and started laughing. Emmet turned around and dropped the towel. We started hollering and hooting. He was blocking his little friend from the world and approached the ladder. We got against the wall behind him.

"Nice ass Emmet!" Bella shouted. I laughed a little. He flipped her off and that pissed me off. Bella could see me tense up. She put her tiny arms around me neck and hugged me. I was calmed immediately and wrapped my arms around her.

"We'll get him back later," she whispered in my ear. I almost shuddered out of pleasure-almost. She let go and watched Emmet. He approached the edge of the diving board and held his arms out to the side. He stood on his toes and leaned forward.

The low board was about 8 feet in the air. He landed with a loud S-M-A-C-K! We all "OOH"Ed and "OUCH"Ed. Jasper went to the edge of the pool and held out Emmet's towel. He got out and took the towel. He wrapped it around his waist and walked over to Alice.

"Now, it's my turn," he said. He walked away like it was no big deal. We all started laughing and went back to the Carpet Room. We sat down in the same order and Emmet arrived moments later. "Alright," he said rubbing his hands back and forth.

"Alright," he sighed, wiggling his eyebrows, "Alice, truth or dare?" "Dare," she spoke with a challenging glare. "Fine," he said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Then his face turned into an icy glare, "I dare you to not kiss Jasper for a whole week/"

Everyone's mouths were wide open except for a very smug looking Emmet. I looked at Alice and Jasper. Alice looked shocked and pained and Jasper looked like he wanted to kill Emmet. "One last kiss right now?" she asked-no-pleaded. "Fine," he began, "youhavethirtysecondsstartingnow!"

He said it too loud and fast that I jumped and Edward put an arm around me and pulled me in closer. "Are you okay?" he asked in a worried whisper. "Yes, thank you," I said leaning into his touch. Alice and Jasper started making out while Emmet counted off, "29, 28, 27…."

Edward looked so disgusted that he lifted me off the ground, slid into my spot, sat me back down on his lap, and then buried his face into my shoulder blade. I turned slightly to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He looked up and pleaded to me with his eyes.

I rolled my eyes but nodded. Little did he know, I was shrieking and jumping up and down inside like and huge fan of the Jonas Brothers getting to meet them. "3, 2, 1," Emmet finished. They in extreme slow motion, pulled away from each other and Emmet shoved them apart.

Edward sighed. He wrapped his arms around me engulfing me into a hug. He lingered there for a moment or so too long (not that I didn't want him to) and pulled me off of him slowly. He seemed sad to let me go-at least that's what it seemed like to me.

When he was back in his spot and I in mine, he looked at me and kissed me…on the cheek. **(A/N: Better than nothing, right?)** I blushed and looked down. When I looked back up, everyone was staring at I us.

I blushed even harder and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward blushing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. _He is just too cute when he's blushing! _I smiled slightly. "Alright, Emmet," Alice said, "my revenge….Bella, truth or dare?"

I looked up at Alice and was about to say truth but she was mouthing the words: please, pick dare. She was silently pouting. I sighed, giving in, "Dare." I was so nervous…it wasn't the fact that I was afraid of a dare.

It was the fact that Alice was _asking_ me to choose dare…obviously, she had a devious plan. And it wasn't going to be fun. Alice mouthed the words: thank you and I'm sorry for what I am about to do.

My eyes widened in shock._ SORRY?! FOR WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO?! OH, SHIT!_ She smirked at Emmet. She starred right at him when she told me what I was going to do. "Bella, I dare you to make out with Rose for two. Whole. Minutes," she said.

My mouth dropped in shock and Rose mirrored my expression. We both pulled our expressions together and shrugged a "let's get this over with" shrug. I looked over at Emmet. He looked a little nervous, excited, and hot…I mean temperature wise.

I looked at Jasper, he looked as shocked as Rose and I did before. Alice looked smug. And Edward looked like Emmet except a little less excited. He moved awkwardly when he saw I was sitting up to move in for the dare. I shook it off and looked at Rose.

I sighed and leaned in. When our lips met, I heard Jasper moan about how gross it is to see his sister making out, Alice was laughing, and I heard Emmet and Edward gasp. Emmet had a "holy crap…I might just have to start masturbating right here, right now" kind of gasp.

Edward had half of Emmet's gasp and the other half filled with shock. I opened my eyes a little. Jasper was covering his eyes; Alice had a camera; Emmet had a full on boner, wide eyes, and was trying to-what seems like-stay exactly where he was.

Edward was another story. His eyes were wide too and his hand was over his mouth. I knew he was a little in shock but there was also…pleasure (?) in his eyes. All of a sudden I saw his little friend start to make a mountain.

He noticed too and brought his knees up to his chest immediately. I saw Rose was looking at me. I knew she had a plan. She winked and that was the signal to go along with it. Suddenly, I felt her tongue go into my mouth. She moaned. She opened her eyes and winked again.

I followed along. I could, just a little bit, feel how horny Emmet was. Just a little bit. "Time!" I heard Alice call. Rose opened her eyes a little with a question: should we? I blinked slightly one to tell her one more minute.

I heard Edward and Emmet and Jasper moan. Alice started laughing again. Finally we pulled away and looked around. Edward and Emmet swallowed at the same time, their Adam's apples bobbing up and down. "Uh, Rose, baby," Emmet said and his voice cracked.

She looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Umm…can you help me get some…ice?" he said standing up and dragging her away before she could answer. Moments later…we heard moaning. _Eww! _Edward finally relaxed a little.

"Well…umm…that was…interesting," he said looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "Hey," I said, "it was a dare, ya know, you gotta do watch'a gotta do." I said shrugging. He chuckled. We all stood up to stretch.

I raised my hands up above my head and I felt my shirt lift up and inch higher than my belly button. I heard gasps. I looked around confused. Edward was covering his mouth again and Alice and jasper were shocked to say the least.

I looked down at my stomach and it was showing my flat but still very little abs. I wasn't "Olympic sized", but I wasn't flat and smooth. There was a little definition there. I pulled down my shirt blushing.

"I used to work out a lot," I mumbled toward them looking away at a wall. Emmet and Rose came back in then. _Oh yeah…the TOTALLY had sex. _"Alright Bells, your turn," jasper said as we all took our seats.

"Ok…Rosalie…truth or dare?" I questioned. "Dare," she said smiling. "Ok…have you ever given someone a lap dance?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alright," Alice said, "Time for our next event." She scurried away into the other room to get something. We stood up and stretched. We just got done watching Disturbia. Before that we watched P.S. I Love You and before that we got done with truth or dare.

Rose ended up giving Emmet a lap dance in her bra and underwear, Edward was supposed to give Alice 100 dollars, and Jasper was supposed to go against Emmet's dare. Just then Alice came back with six objects in her hands.

She gave one to each of us. It was a package of 24 rolls of toilet paper. "Alright, we are going to toilet paper Lauren Mallory's house. She and her skanks live on the same street so…we will T.P. their houses too!" Alice said excitedly.

Everyone was smiling at each other except for me. "Uh…Alice?" I said impatiently, "I think you forgot that my dad is chief of police and we are gonna be so screwed if we get caught…especially me!!! We'll probably go to jail."

Edward came over to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "If we do…then I call sharing a cell with you," he whispered in my ear. I blushed and had to suppress a shiver when his breath tickled my ear. _Oh, yeah Bells, you are soooo in love._

Alice ran back for something and came back out two minutes later carrying black clothes. She handed us each an outfit. "Mom and Dad can't know what we are going to do. So," she began, "we are going to say that we are going to go get smoothies from Orange Julius."

"So, I am going to put these in the dumbwaiter and right before we leave we will send it up. We will change outside after we 'left for O.J.' and stash our other clothes in the jeep. We will park that a few miles away. And when we're done, we'll change back, go get the smoothies, and come back," Alice said, smiling.

I've gotta hand it to her…it's a well thought out plan. We walked through the hallway Alice put the clothes in the dumbwaiter and said, "Ok…go to the escalator and set it to go 5 miles per hour and call me when you're done."

We nodded and walked through the other hallway. We went to the left and approached a very tall escalator. "Why do we need to change the speed?" I asked, shocked once again on how cool this place was.

"The dumbwaiter can get a little loud so we want to make sure that we get the clothes out before Esme gets it," Jasper said, adjusting the speed. "Are you ready Alice?" he shouted. "Yup!" she shouted back. "Okay…one…two…three!" he shouted back and we all got on.

Alice came speeding around the corner and all but flew right on to the escalator. The tunnel we were in was getting all dungeony again. We were flying up the escalator and soon reached a platform with a door.

We stepped on and quickly open the door. We were in the garage and took off towards the kitchen. "Hi, mom," Alice said quietly opening the dumbwaiter and pulling out the clothes, "We are going to Orange Julius so we will be back in like an hour. Bye!"

We ran back to the garage and got into the jeep. The guys sat in the front and the girls sat in the back. "Emmet drive to the little turn off at the end of the drive way and drive into the forest," Edward said. He turned in to the turn off and we all hopped out.

Alice handed us our clothes. They were all black and all looked the same for each gender. The guys went onto one side of the car and the girls the other. We started taking off our clothes. It was freezing out and our teeth started chattering.

I pulled my arms through the shirt and pulled it over my head and I was done. "Are you guys done, yet?" I asked. I heard three simultaneous "Yup!" 's. "Now," Rose said, "Let's get the skanks pissed." We laughed and strolled off into the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We just got done with Jessica Stanley's house. We were all laughing…really loud. "What is this like the sixth house we've done?" Jasper asked. We nodded and then started laughing again. Suddenly we heard a police siren go off.

We all looked at each other all froze. "Well," I said, "See ya!" and with that, I took off. I was running and saw some bushes that were about ten feet tall. I jumped in them. I was breathing really heavily when I heard my name being called.

"Bella?!" Edward whisper called. He was right in front of the bush I was with his back facing me. I reached out and pulled him in. He gave a little yelp but I put my finger up to me lips and shushed him.

He saw it was me and smiled. "Hi," he whispered. "Hi," I whispered back, "Where are the others?" "They went off in another direction after you left so I followed you," he said. Our bodies were so close together they were squished…not that I minded.

My stomach was doing flips and I was feeling what I felt earlier today in the mall. "Bella," Edward said. I looked at him. _OH. MY. GOD._

**EPOV:**

"Bella," I said. She looked at me and I knew exactly what I was doing. I closed my eyes and leaned down. Our lips met and it was absolutely perfect. She was actually kissing back. _She was kissing me back!!!_

We pulled away from each other as the sirens faded in the distance smiling. But then something dawned on me. Here I was making out with Bella and I haven't even known her for a week. I have done a terrible thing.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Bella, I am so sorry," I had to lie; "I just can't do this." I looked at her face. She looked heartbroken. I couldn't stand it any longer. I stepped out of the bush and ran back to where we were before.

**BPOV:**

I can't believe he just left. I was heartbroken. I stood in the bush for five whole minutes sobbing. "Bella?" someone asked. I jumped and looked to see it was Alice and Rose. "Bella, what happened?" Rose asked.

I told them everything from the time we went our separate ways up until a moment ago. They comforted me. "Where is everybody else? Did they get caught?" I asked suddenly worried Charlie had caught them.

"No," Alice said, "You didn't show up so we decided that they would get the smoothies and we would look for you." "Oh…thanks," I said stepping out. I started silently crying when the jeep pulled up to us.

"Climb in ladies," Emmet said. Edward wasn't with them. "Where's Edward?" Rose asked. "Oh he went back home he said he felt sick," Jasper said shrugging. My silent cries turned into silent sobs.

Emmet handed me my smoothie and said, "He told us what happened. I'm so sorry," he said putting a hand on my knee. Jasper turned around in his seat and nodded in agreement. "Let's go back," Rose said.

We drove in silence. We walked through the door and Esme ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry," she whispered in my hair. I just nodded. Alice led me to the escalator and said that we would take this.

When we got back to the room I changed into my pajamas and lay down on the giant couch bed. I cried my self to sleep with everyone around me comforting me.

**Hey guys…I am soooo sorry I couldn't get this out sooner I've been super busy and we have testing this week and I'm working on a new story. Again so sorry! Please review!**

**Tuesday**

26


	5. Do You Regret It?

**Chapter 5: Do you regret it?**

**BPOV:**

I woke up and rolled over onto my back. I lay staring at the neon blue ceiling. I yawned and stretched and tried to sit up but I had a major head rush. "Whoa!" I whispered. I fell back onto my back and then the previous day's events came rushing back in.

Silent tears slid down my face and I ran to the bathroom. My eyes were swollen from crying myself to sleep, my nose and eyes were red, and my hair was a mess. I rinsed off my face and brushed my hair out.

I walked back to the carpet room and Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Rose were sitting in a half circle whispering. When I entered the room everyone stopped talking to look at me. They looked at me with shock.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my little bed and lay back down. "Hey Bella, how did you do your little stunt in the mall?" Emmet asked. "I…um…I w-was…uh…in gymnastics," it came out as a question but no one noticed.

I hated lying to my friends. It wasn't necessarily a lie; I took gymnastics and ballet for two years when I was thirteen. But I had pretty much forgotten everything in six months. Then I met Jacob Black. We met in that damn store when I was fifteen.

When I was sixteen he started hitting me and I rejoined gymnastics again. I joined a lot of stuff to get away from him. But the most helpful stuff was the gymnastics, karate, and swimming. I would defend myself but that would make him even madder.

"Oh," Emmet interrupted my thoughts. "Well," Rose said, standing up, "we better get ready for the day, Jasper and I have to help my mom straighten up the house. Our dad's coming back from the war," She stood up and walked into the other room.

"C'mon Bella, let's go get your clothes and get ready. You're okay with going back by yourself, right?" Alice said, offering her help up with her hand. I nodded, took her hand, and she yanked me up. For a tiny girl, she was strong. We went into the other room to get my clothes and change.

I put on my black bra and my navy blue and white striped tank top on then I put on my skinny jeans and black converse. I brushed my teeth and put on some black eyeliner, mascara, and grey eye shadow. I walked out of the bathroom.

I grabbed my bags, let Alice and Rose know I would be leaving, said my goodbye's to everyone, and left. I was getting off the escalator and I smelled this amazing breakfast. I walked over to Esme who was cooking this marvelous breakfast.

"Wow, Esme," I began, "this looks and smells incredible." "It's nothing," she said, "Why don't you just grab a seat and-," she turned around to face me and her eyes went wide. "Oh, Bella, honey, you look awful," she said pulling me into a hug. "No offense," she stated releasing me.

"S'okay, Esme, I've been…heartbroken…before. I really wish I could stay but, I have to get back to my dad. Thanks for the offer though," I said referring to her breakfast offer. "Here," she said shuffling over to her pantry. She brought out this weird paper looking stuff.

She wrapped up two egg and cheese burritos and handed them to me. "Thank you," I said turning to leave. "Come back any time Bella," she called out. I turned back but kept walking. I nodded and was about to say 'of course I'll be back' but I hit something and fell to the floor.

I landed with a loud 'huff'. Esme came running out to me and everyone else was, ironically, coming up the escalator. Everyone stopped to look at what I ran into; almost like they were frozen with shock. I turned look at what they were seeing.

**A/N: You didn't really think I would stop right here, did you????**

I looked up to see Edward standing there with horror, guilt, and shock on his face. He looked so hot today but the previous events between us came flooding back into mind. A traitor tear slid down my cheek. He gasped. "I'm sorry," he whispered and dashed out the back.

"Edward!" Esme called after him. Alice, Rose, Em, and Jazz came rushing over to me. I held up a hand to stop them and got up. I looked over at them and tears filled my eyes again. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said and with that I ran out the door.

"So, Bella, it's okay if we all come over to your house tomorrow correct?" Alice said. It was Friday and Alice, Rose, Em, and Jazz were all invited to my house tomorrow for dinner and Alice and Rose would stay the night. "Yup," I said quietly.

I have been so upset this past week. Edward has been ignoring me. I don't understand why! It was so frustrating. "Okay, see ya Bells," Alice said getting into her car. I got into mine and cranked up the heat. No rain today but it sure was cold.

I drove home and made lasagna early. I left a note for Charlie saying it was in the oven and I went up stairs. I pulled out my pajamas and looked at my ceiling. You could see a circle on the ceiling that was about three feet in diameter. I went over to the wall and right next to the intercom, there was a latch.

I opened the latch to see a bright glowing button. I pressed it and a soft mechanical noise came from behind me. I turned around and smiled.

I woke in the morning to find Charlie out in Seattle for who knows what reason…I just read the note on the fridge. I went upstairs to shower and change into one of my new outfits. It was sunny and I decided to go with a blue Aeropostale shirt and matching pants. **(Outfit on profile)**

When I was done I saw it was 11: 18 already so I decided to call Alice. "Hey, Alice, you can come over now if you want. I'm bored out of my mind," I said in to the phone. "Yeah, sure. Umm…is it okay if Em and Jazz come over around three or so to eat dinner with us?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah of course," I responded with a slight suspicion but I just pushed it aside. "Great, Rose and I are headed over right now! See ya," she said and the line was dead. I laughed and headed downstairs. It was too late to have breakfast so I decided on a hot pocket with the four different cheeses inside.

The door bell rang and I heard a pixie and a model on the other side. I opened the door and was talked to the floor. We were thrown into a fit of giggles and then the microwave went of. "Guys get up, I don't want my hot pocket to burn," I yelled as I shoved them off of me.

I closed the front door and ran over to save my brunch-type-thing. "Wow Bells," I heard Rose say, "You have an awesome house." "You haven't seen anything," I said taking a bite and walking out of the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I just finished giving the girls a tour of my house and we were currently sitting in the game room when Alice freaked out. "What?!" Rose and I shouted over her squealing. "I heard the most amazing song EVER on the radio the other day!" she said while plugging in her iTouch to the iHome.

She pressed play and the sound of a guitar started playing.

**He Could Be The One by: Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana**

**Smooth-talking  
so rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid**

**Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name**

**He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one….**

**He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
about him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing**

**Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away**

**He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
****He could be the one****  
He could be the one…**

**And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him…**

**He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one…**

I couldn't help but think of Edward through out the whole song. Well, except for the guitar cutie part. But, still. Even though he's being a total dick to me right now…I love him.

_That's right. I fucking said it. I'm in love__ with, and love, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!!!!!_ I smiled but it faded because he was ignoring me. So before I made a scene I said, "Hey, what time is it…because if they guys are gonna get here soon, I should start cooking the food."

"It's two fifty-three," Rose said matter-of-factly. I sighed and got up and headed out back to warm up the grill. I stopped in the kitchen along the way to grab the hotdogs and patties. I got outside and set the frozen food down on the table next to the grill.

I lifted up the lid to the grill only to get a surprise. "OH, gross!" I shouted. I plugged my nose and picked up the dead rat by the tail. "What?" I heard Emmett ask. I turned my head around to see Alice, Jazz, Rose, and Em standing behind me. I swung the rat around and hit Emmett in the face.

He fell to the floor screaming like a girl. Everybody was laughing. Then I shoved the rat in Alice's face leaving it inches away. She screamed and ran around my back yard. We were all laughing when I heard a sudden familiar chuckle. I looked over at my sliding glass door and there he was.

Adonis himself standing right there. Everyone had stopped laughing by now and was focused on the two of us. I chucked the rat over the fence behind me into the forest. I turned around and walked over to Edward. "Need something?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest once I stood in front of him.

"I need to talk to you," he said looking me in his eyes. He had sadness, pain, guilt, and misery in his eyes. I was itching to just wrap my arms around him and kiss him and tell him everything is going to be okay. But I refrained. I trudged inside with Edward behind me. "Can someone clean the grill for me?" I yelled out to the others.

I went over to the sink to wash my hands. I felt his eyes on me the whole time. I didn't really car. I had a million questions running through my head at once, I couldn't even think properly. I dried my hand of with a dish towel and turned around to face my doom. "Why don't we talk outside," I suggested.

He nodded and I walked to the front door. I stepped outside and I could see four heads popping over the fence. I flipped them off and they all laughed and disappeared. I walked down the path that lead to the forest and walked in a little ways and stopped.

I turned around. "So…what's up?" I asked as I leaned back against a tree. "I came here to apologize," he began, I saw red. "I have been ignoring you all week an-," "IGNORING ME ALL WEEK?!" I shouted at him. "You kissed me…and then you left; you left me standing there confused, angry," _heartbroken,_ I thought to myself.

"I got no explanation from you! So you better fuckin' tell me what the hell your problem is!" I said with a low and threatening voice but it didn't seem to faze him. "Do you regret it?" he asked in an almost inaudible whisper. I was confused. _What do you MEAN?! _

"I left because you are new here and I didn't want you to think that I just wanted to get into your pants so I was afraid and I left. Then when you guys got home, Alice and Rose came up to talk to me and they said that I had hurt you. So then I felt guilty. That's why I've been ignoring you-because I didn't want to see the hurt I left you."

I nodded. "Do you regret it?" he asked again a little louder, "Me kissing you?" "No," I said. "I regret not doing it sooner." And with that I threw myself at him. He caught me with ease and we molded our lips together. I kissed him with all my being and all my passion and I felt him doing the same with me.

**EPOV:**

We pulled away after a few moments; both of us breathless. I just held her to me with my arms around her waist and her arms around my neck. I didn't need to ask; I knew I was forgiven. Suddenly there was applause and cheering and hooting and whistling.

Both of our heads jerked into the direction of all our friends cheering at us with big goofy grins plastered on their faces. I laughed and looked down at Bella to see her blushing and hiding her face into my chest. "It's about time!" Jasper shouted. I just chuckled and kissed the top of Bella's head.

"Let's go back to the house. I'm starving and those patties aren't going to cook themselves, Bella," Emmett said turning back toward the house and strutting forward in an exasperated model walk. He even added the hand to his hip. That sent everyone into another round of laughter.

He stopped and flipped his "hair" back and looked at us. "Oh, honey I know you're not laughing at me," he said snapping his fingers in a "Z" formation and doing the head thing. "Of course we are," Bella said, "You're not even doing it right."

She left my side and went back a few steps. She placed her hand on her hip and started strutting toward Emmett the same way he did although a MILLION times better. We were all laughing our asses off especially when Bella went right up to him flipping her hair in his face and hitting him.

She strutted right back over to my side and wrapped her arm around my waist and I wrapped mine over her shoulders. Emmett had his mouth hanging right open and looked in complete utter shock that a girl just showed him up. He straightened his posture, made a "humph" noise, and worked his way back to Bella's house.

We all laughed and gave applause to Bella where she bowed and lead us back to the house pulling me along with her hand. Once we got out back again, Emmett was cleaning up the grill like nothing happened at all. "I'll give you men a tour of my house after we eat." She said as Emmett finished and she placed the hotdogs and patties onto the grill.

We had finished up our meals and the sky was turning darker each minute. We were all helping Bella clean up from the wonderful dinner she made. "Come on…I wanna give you a tour of my house," she said to everyone and grabbing my hand to begin the tour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"And this is my room," she said gesturing to a door at the end of the hall. I opened it up to find a tiny room with a stool in it. I rose and eyebrow at her. "But where's your bed?" Emmett asked. Bella laughed and stepped onto the stool pulling down a string. Doing so, she pulled down a stair case along with it.

She walked up the stairs with everyone in tow. I had to duck down since the ceiling couldn't be higher than five feet. We got up into a room that looked la little bit bigger than her living room. "This," she said using a hand to show it off like a car, "is my room."

Emmet, Jasper, and mine's mouths dropped wide open. The walls were painted white with black roses and vines all over. She had a large window on every wall that looked over the front, side, and back yard that looked like if you were to jump, you would die.

She had a large bed that had a black comforter on it with neon pillows. She also had a closet and a bathroom that were fairly large. "What's that?" I asked pointing to a flat bow thing on her wall that listed all the rooms in the house. "I have an intercom like you guys," she said.

"Why is there an out line of a circle on your ceiling over there?" Jasper asked. She smiled and walked over to a latch that was right beside the intercom. She flipped it open and pressed a red glowing button. A soft mechanical noise came from behind me. I turned around.

**BPOV:**

"My favorite part," I said as a response to Jasper. There was a winding metal stair case that was lowering from the hole. I walked over to the stair case and walked up. "I haven't been up here for years," I said as I made it to the top. I looked around.

We were in a giant glass dome. A huge telescope sat in the middle of the room facing the sky. There were bay windows surrounding the whole thing and a mini-fridge over at the side. "Oh…my…god," I heard everyone mumble behind me. I turned around. "You like?" I asked.

They all nodded with their mouths wide open staring around. "Where's Emmett?" I asked looking behind people. "Ova her," I heard. I turned around to find him stuffing his face with food. "You will restock that fridge tomorrow," I said glaring at him then glancing at my now empty fridge. I sighed.

"What is this place?" I heard Rose ask. "It was a birthday present from my filthy rich grandparents who passed away when I was eight. I wanted to go to the moon…so they had people build me an observatory," I said with a shrug. "Oh!" I shouted unexpectedly, "that's not the best part."

I smiled and went over to the wall to press another big red glowing button. The glass walls started separating at the top in the middle and the floor started to raise up. The same metal on the stair case that led up to here now took the place of the wall that was behind the bay window.

We were twenty feet higher and we were fully in the cool spring air. I walked over to the telescope and looked through. I could see the moon and a little bit of Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and Venus. I smiled. "I wanna see," said Alice and Emmett at the same time. I turned around to find them glaring at each other.

Then they started barging over I ducked out of the way. They started screaming at each other and pushing and shoving…and dangerously close to my telescope. "Hey! Hey! HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted getting their attention on the last call.

They froze where they were. Emmett had one hand on Alice's hair and one hand pulling at her shirt while Alice had one hand on his ear, one hand on his collar, and a foot head straight to home. "If you break _**ANYTHING **_you will pay for all the damages and suffer emotional and physical pain from me. Got it?" I asked.

They nodded. They looked truly scared of me right now. _Good. _"Excellent, you may continue," I said turning around walking to the fence thing and looking up at the stars. I felt arms snake around me from behind. "Hey gorgeous," Edward whispered.

He leaned down and kissed my neck I closed my eyes, smiled, and leaned my head back. I felt a lump in my throat. "Edward?" I asked. "Mmmhmmm?" he hummed against my neck. "…I love you…," I whispered. He stopped and turned me around to face him.

He cradled my face with his hands. "I love you too," he whispered. A tear slipped out of my eye. And he pulled me in for a simple, yet passionate kiss.

**Hey, sorry guys I was having M-A-J-O-R writers block. I know you guys might hate me now but I'm gonna be a freshman this up coming school year and I have a lot of stuff to do! So my family is going on a vacation and I won't be able to update but I will update both stories when I get back. Ok…news for Someday Hovering. There is gonna be some trouble coming up very soon so stay tuned. News for 1, 2, 3, 4 by the Plain White T's I put a poll up but I can't see it so I don't know if it's up. If it's not here is the poll:**

**What do you want to happen in chapter three for my story 1, 2, 3, 4 by The Plain White T's...Bella just finished her concert and is about to talk to the Cullen's and Rebecca. What should go down? You have until July 12 to vote!**

1

Bella and Rebecca become friends.

2

Bella kills Rebecca and drinks her blood.

3

Bella and Edward make up and he dumps Rebecca. (Do not vote for this one!)

4

Bella and Edward get into a major fight which causes more drama to the story. *wink wink*

5

Bella invites them to a club for the after party.

6

Bella starts doing stuff to make Edward jealous. How will it effect things between them if there's any hope?

7

Edward and Rebecca get engaged.

8

I should end this story because i am the worst author EVER!

9

I don't give a sh**. Just update the damn story and make it good.

**Alright so there are your choices…you can choose up to three options and just send me a private message saying the number(s) you want.**

**Please review!**

**Love, Tuesday**


	6. First Love

**Chapter 6: First Love**

**EPOV:**

We were all lying down in Bella's observatory. We lay in a circle and I was facing furthest away from the door. Bella rolled over so her head was on my chest. I started running my fingers through her silk hair. Then the wind picked up blowing her dark locks gently.

_Ah, strawberries. _I smiled. Then Bella shivered and I pulled her up more and I turned over onto my side so we were in a tight embrace on the floor. She smiled at me and pecked me on the lips. I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled. "Have you guys seen 'Across The Universe'?" Bella asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Emmett asked, "Rose and Alice made us watch it a gazillion times AND learn all the songs. Why do you ask?"

"It is embarrassing," I heard Bella respond. "What love?" I whispered back. "This is going to be really random but…," she started, "I was wondering if we could sing the song 'Because'. Ijustreallylikethesongandwitheveryonelayinghereandsuchitjustseemedreallycool." She blurted the rest out all at the end.

"What?" all three of us men asked. Alice told us. "How do you know that?!" Emmett asked her. "It's a girl thing," the girls replied. "So…can we?" Bella asked as she buried her face into my chest. "Yeah…but you and Eddie here are the leads," Jasper smirked.

I looked up (you know since I'm still lying on the ground), thumped Jasper on the head, and when he looked up I flipped him off. "Okay…her we go," I said. And we all took a breath.

_**All:**_

_Ah_

_Because the world is round_

_It turns me on_

_Because the world_

_Is round_

_Ah_

_Because the wind is high_

_It blows my mind_

_Because_

_The wind_

_Is high_

_Ah_

_Love is old_

_Love is new_

_**Edward and Bella:**_

_Love is all_

_Love is you_

_Because the sky is blue_

_It makes me cry_

_**All:**_

_Because the sky is blue_

_Ah_

_Ah_

_Ah_

_Ah_

**(AN: Okay…I know you guys might think that was completely pointless…but that will have something to do with something in a chapter a little a long the line from here…)**

"Wow Bells," Jasper said, "You have a fantastic voice." "You have an amazing voice," I whispered in her ear. She giggled. "Well so do you guys. That would be so cool if we got famous for it or something," she said like she could see it right in front of her eyes.

My phone vibrated in my pocket indicating that I had a new text.

**From: Mom**

**Be home in ten minutes. **

**Sent 10:48**

_Shit._

It took us ten minutes to get home. "Uhh guys?" I said looking up. They looked at me. "My mom said we have to be home in ten." They looked at each other and we all got up. We headed towards the door and Bella closed up her observatory.

We walked back down the stairs and into her bedroom. She pressed the button on her wall and the stairs went back up. We walked out of her room very slowly hand in hand. I looked at her and she was looking down at her feet. I nudged her in her arm lightly with my elbow.

She didn't look up. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't want you to leave yet," she said. She sounded…stuffy?! I lifted her chin and it was wet. I stopped and held her face in my hands. It broke my heart to see her so upset but at the same time, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

I kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in the morning, I promise," I said then I kissed her nose and we walked down her stairs hand in hand. I never noticed how huge her living room was. Rose and Alice had already said goodbye to their boyfriends and were in the kitchen making two bags of popcorn.

Bella and I walked out to her porch and I turned her so she was facing me. "I'll call you when I get home but I don't want you talking to me for too long-," liar, "I want you to have fun with Alice and Rose." She nodded and smiled a sad smile. I wiped one of her remanding tears and kissed her lips lightly.

I pulled back and we looked at each other for a good ten seconds before she crushed her lips to mine. Not long after I felt her tongue on my lip but before I had a chance to let her enter, my car alarm went off. We both jumped and pulled apart. The car alarm went off and you could here Emmett laughing from inside the car.

I looked at her and kissed her lips once more. "I love you," I said. She smiled. "I love you too." I smiled and walked to my car and got in smacking Emmett in the back of the head. _Tonight is going to be a long night._

**BPOV:**

Okay… I know I love Edward and I DEFINITELY knew that I didn't want him to leave but why was I being so _damn_ emotional? I just stared after their car for what seems like forever. _Oh well._ I went inside to the smell of buttery popcorn."It smells good in here," I said walking into the kitchen, finding the source.

"Yups," Rose said, "We are going to be watching 30 days of night." Alice groaned. "You said that we would be watching A Walk to Remember." "Well I lied since you hate scary movies and the only way you would watch one is with Jasper," Rose said smirking.

_Wait a second. _"Guys how long has it been since they guys left?" I asked getting a little uneasy. "About twenty five minutes, why?" Rose asked glancing at the clock. "Edward said that he'd call me when he got in," I said slowing down at the end. Then my questions started.

Worry. "What if they got into a wreck?" Anger. "What if he has another girl at his house waiting for him?" Sadness. "What if he thought I was an emotional, clingy girlfriend?" Loneliness. "What if-," "BELLA!!!!!" Rose and Alice shouted.

"I'm sure those aren't the cases, maybe they just got home late and Edward and Emmett got their phones taken away," Rose said. "Okay," I mumbled. "C'mon let's go upstairs," Alice said trying to put her tiny arm over my shoulder; key word, trying.

When we got to my room, Rose pulled out the movie. "No you don't," Alice shouted and then jumped on Rosalie and took the movie from her. Then she tossed it out the open window and into the pouring rain. I went over to it and shut it and then turned around to a smirking Rosalie.

"That's okay…I have a spare," she said pulling out another copy of the movie. Alice glared but then pulled out her phone. She pressed a number and put the phone on speaker. "Hello?" Jasper asked. "Hi Jazz…I need you to come back over to Bella's," Alice said. There were angry voices in the background and shuffling.

"Guys could you quiet down…is there something wrong? Are you hurt?!" Jasper sounded very panicked. "Yeah…Rosalie is making me watch a scary movie with out you here," Alice glared at Rose and stuck her tongue out at her at the end. Jasper sighed. "Uhh…Jasper, what is that noise in the background?" I asked.

"Oh…that's Edward and Emmett…" He said. "Could you put me n speaker and go into the room they are in," I said with my scary calm voice. "Yeah, sure Bells, hang on," he said clearly confused. The commotion got louder and he whispered, "You're on."

"Thanks," I whispered back. "**BOYS!!!!!**" I shouted, making the girls jump and everything go silent on the other end. "Bella?" I heard Edward ask. There was shuffling again and Edward sounded closer. "Bella?" He asked. "Hi Edward…you didn't call me," I said in a neutral voice.

"I know and I am so sorry…dummy here took ALL the phones in the house including my cell, humph," he said. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Bella," Emmett said. "Emmet did you take the phones from Edward?" I asked through my gritted teeth.

"Emmett," I heard a struggling Edward, "get your butt off of me." "Emmett, get your ass off my boyfriend," I yelled. He started laughing and I heard more shuffling. "And yes…I did take the phones from your boyfriend." "Why?" I asked, beyond furious. "Because it was fun," he said and then hung up on me.

To say I was shocked was the least. I sighed. "I'm going to bed. Night you two," I said crawling into bed. "Night," they said in unison.

***Monday Morning***

So, I found out why I was so emotional…it was my very annoying period. So, no biggy. When Edward and the other two came over, I was able to get Emmett back by putting four stink bombs in his car…shows him not to mess with a Swan, heh heh.

I was sitting in my car in the school parking lot with my legs hanging out of the door and Edward kneeling down in front of me with his hands on my thighs and his forehead against mine. He was trying to tell me that there was absolutely no reason to worry but…still, I was worried.

"Love…why should you be worried?" he asked. I sighed, "Because everyone is going to hate us and I just have a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach…" I said thinking back to _him_. "No matter what happens, I will ALWAYS protect you," he said, "I love you, always." "I love you too, always," I said.

His lips crashed to mine and I could here people stopping to watch but, hell, I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I granted access. This feeling was amazing. It was so powerful; it is like we're meant to be.

He pulled away from me and I tried pulling him back. He just chuckled and unwrapped my arms and held both of my hands. He pecked me once more and stood up. I held his hand and locked my car. It seemed like the whole junior class was out there watching.

"_Sorry everybody, we're taken." _I marched into class. It seemed like the whole day everybody was glaring at either Edward, myself, or both. Oh well…I was in love with the most perfect man in the universe. Edward came over for dinner and I made my famous Ritz Cracker Chicken.

When he left I went upstairs to take a shower. I got out and the mirror was all foggy. I wiped the dew away and I nearly let out a scream when I saw the all too familiar face. But he wasn't there. I climbed into bed and I had the most terrible feeling. Something terrible is going to happen to the six of us in the near future.

It was just there…like the word vomit. Then, I threw up.

**Hey guys, I know this chapter might have been a little boring and short but it's just a filler, sorry but I didn't know what to write. The next chapter is when everything begins. So stay tuned. By the way…I recommend a fanfiction story called, ****Bella, Baseball, and Boys Fanfic**** by Midnight Chaser. It is such a brilliant story…any who.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love, Tuesday. **


	7. Black Residence

**Chapter 7: Black Residence**

**EPOV:**

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Ugh," I groaned. It was 6:10, I had ten more minutes and this moron was interrupting me.

"Hello?" I asked irritated. "Hi Edward," I heard my Bella say in a small voice.

"Oh Bella," I said guilty that I called her a moron, "I'm sorry, I am just tired. I didn't mean to snap at you. I a-,"

"Edward its okay," she said. I smiled.

"So why are you calling me at, like, 6 in the morning when I'm going to be seeing you in about an hour?" I asked a little worried.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying home today because I'm not feeling that well," she hoarsely got out.

She coughed and then cleared her throat. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"No, its okay…um I'll…" then I had an idea, "I'll see you tomorrow…call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay Edward, have a good day."

"Oh, I will, and, hey," I said. "Yeah?" she asked. "I love you."

I could practically hear the smile on her face. "I love you too." I smiled and hung up.

I went downstairs to find my mom cooking breakfast. _Perfect._

"Hey mom," I said sitting down on a bar stool.

The sudden coolness caused me to jump; I was still in my boxers.

**(AN: Yum!)** "Morning sweetie," she chirped, sliding me a plate of scrambled eggs.

I picked up the fork and dug in.

"So, listen…Bella is sick today and I was wondering if you could call in sick for me too so I could spend the day with her."

My mother's stare made me nervous but I immediately relaxed when she said, "You get ready and bring her some Tylenol…I'll make the soup."

I smiled and was literally jumping for joy.

I pecked my mom on the check and ran upstairs.

I took the quickest shower of my life and grabbed the Tylenol on the way down.

My mom had put the canteen of soup on the counter with a note.

_Went to the hospital to give your dad some breakfast. I already called in. Say hi to Bella for me. ~Mom_

I smiled and got in my car and drove to Bella's house.

When I pulled up, I saw her head peer out of the living room window.

Her brow furrowed then she smiled as I got out of the car but soon turned into a frown as I started approaching her door.

She disappeared and opened the front door.

"Edward Cullen, you are supposed to be in home room," she said angrily jabbing her finger into my chest.

"Yeah, I know," I said looking down in mock accused.

"I would have been here sooner but the traffic…oh, don't get me started," I said the last part like a gay man.

**(AN: No offense to any gay people…they are so rad!)**

She started laughing.

She let me inside and I was stampeded with her strawberry scent.

I walked to her kitchen and sat the soup and Tylenol on the counter.

"Esme says hi and she made you some soup…is that okay?" Bella looked awful…yet beautiful at the same time.

She had dark circles underneath her eyes and she looked paler than usual.

She walked over to me with a weird look on her face.

"What?" I asked. "Edward I'm not sick." "Well, are you gonna eat the soup?" I joked with her.

I let my laughter fade when she didn't laugh along.

"I'm sorry Bella, I was only jo-," "No, it's okay Edward; I know you were joking…and I'll eat the soup."

Her laugh was humorless.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

I had never seen Bella so down with the few weeks I've known her.

She started sobbing and she crashed into me, wrapping her arms around my torso.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"I have this terrible feeling and last night it got so bad I upchucked all over my floor. That's why my dad thinks I'm sick."

My heart broke and this unwanted sight. I felt so terrible.

I picked her up and took her to the observatory.

I sat her down and took her crying face in my hands.

"Bella," I said as I kissed her tears away.

"Please don't cry…I _promise_ I won't let anything or any_one_ hurt you." She started to control her sobs a little better.

"Love, _please_ stop crying." I was practically on my knees begging.

"I-I'm-m s-s-sorry E-Ed-ward," she sobbed harder. I was at a loss.

I laid back and pulled her down with me.

Her eyes were red and slightly puffy.

I could hear her red, stuffed nose when ever she tried to breathe.

I kissed her face everywhere possible, and eventually, she was lightly snoring in my arms.

I gently picked her up and brought her to her room. I unmade her part of the bed and laid her down in it.

I tucked her in and kissed her lips gently.

She sighed and smiled, turning over.

I walked downstairs and texted Alice to bring my homework home.

We talked a little about Bella and what happened.

She told me that no matter what everything would be okay.

I decided to watch some TV for a little while.

After three hours of watching Degrassi, Bella's scream filled the entire house.

My feet just couldn't move fast enough.

**BPOV:**

I woke up feeling terrible.

I also felt bad for acting like that around him, but I know that he didn't mind.

I sat up with a slight headache and the noise of the rain pouring outside and on my window.

I got up and stretched and walked over to the window.

I looked at the sky…_so gray. _

I looked down and screamed.

He was there in my yard, dripping wet.

I heard Edward coming up the stairs.

I looked away for less than a second and when I looked back, he was gone.

Edward barged into my room.

"Bella, what's wrong?!" Edward asked looking like he was insane.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"I thought I saw a…d-head in the yard."

He looked at me like _I _was insane.

"Ha, ha, I uh-had a dream that some guys got his head cut off in my yard and when I looked out there, I thought I saw a head. Looks like it was only a rock." _Yeah, that works. _

"Okay…well let's go down stairs and I'll make you some dinner. I have the recipe for my mom's famous lasagna."

I giggled at Edward's excitement.

I couldn't tell Edward or anybody about my past yet. It was just too horrible.

I am also afraid that after they know…they won't treat me the same.

But my worries were temporarily pushed away.

He picked me up and carried me downstairs, ignoring my complaints the whole way.

***Thursday after school***

The group was over at my house and we were all hanging out trying to make a cake.

I specifically said that we can't make a mess because it is difficult to clean up the flooring in the kitchen.

However, that didn't mean that Emmett wouldn't throw four at us.

We were a mess and the cake was just coming out of the oven.

Everybody was laughing and having a great time.

Then I heard the cruiser pull up into the drive way.

"Bells?" My dad called from the door.

"In here," I called.

"Wow…you guys are a mess," _way to state the obvious, _"Hate to break up the fun but Bells, you need to get cleaned up, we are visiting an old friend."

"Okay, bye guys," I said as everyone was heading toward the door. I stood on the porch as I got all the goodbyes.

Edward came over and wrapped is arms around me. "So, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Well," I said wrapping my arms around his neck, "if you become blind then, no, you won't."

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen." He leaned forward.

Our kiss was filled with love and passion and, like most times the Emmett is around, ended to short with a long honk of the horn.

Edward pulled away and groaned. "He is ALWAYS doing that," he growled.

"Then I guess we'll just have to leave off until tomorrow," I said as I pulled away.

Edward chuckled. He cupped my face in his hands a pecked me sweetly and murmured so softly it was almost a whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back. He smiled and strode off to his car.

We pulled into the drive way of an old house in a little part of town called La Push.

We got out of the cruiser and were greeted by a man with dark russet colored skin.

"Hey Billy, How's it going?" Charlie said. "Good, good." When he spoke you could hear all his life in his voice.

We walked into his house. It was small, but welcoming. "So chief, who's this?"

"Billy, this is my daughter Bella. Bella, this is Billy Black." My head snapped to attention. _There is no way…it _has_ to be a coincidence. _

"Ah, Bella nice to meet you," he said sticking out his hand. I took it.

"I've heard a lot about you. Not only from Charlie here, but from my son." _Oh, god, NO!_

"Wh-who's your son?" _Oh shit…please let this not happen._

"Jacob. Jacob Black. He lives in Phoenix. You used to date." _%$#%$*%$#. (&^%*$#. (%(()%#%*&._

"Where is he?" I asked in a quiet, steady voice.

"He's still in Phoenix but he should be coming back here, I just don't know when."

I nodded because that was all I could do at the moment.

"Umm…I'm very sorry, but I think the flu I had from earlier this week is coming back. Dad, I think I should go home."

"Do you want me to drive you?" he asked.

"No, I'll call Alice or Edward to come get me. I'm sorry I have to meet you on these terms, but it was a pleasure."

"It's fine dear but before you go…if you don't mind me asking…who's Alice and Edward?" Billy asked.

"Alice is Edward's sister and my best _girl _friend and Edward is my best friend all around and my boyfriend. We are madly in love." I almost smeared in his face but hopefully, he didn't notice.

"They are," I heard Charlie say.

"I'm sorry again but I think I should go. Bye." I was out the door before I could get a respond.

I walked down the street with only one thought sprinting my mind:

I will not let this happen again.

**Hey everybody! Okay so here's the next chapter. A lot of stuff is going to be happening soon. So, do you think you can figure out what and who has gotten Bella so fucked up???**

**Let me know. Please review.**

**Love, Tuesday**


End file.
